Warm Me Up, Cool Me Down
by twistedbytwilight
Summary: A twist on the relationship between Alice and Bella.  Coming out isn't easy, even for a vampire.  Lemony, with a splash of lemon for good measure.  AxB, OOC  Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello, lovelies! Thanks for checking out my little fic! :)**

**This story is femslash (woman/woman lovin') and is intended for mature audiences ONLY. ****If you're still reading, I hope you enjoy! I had a ball writing this! :)**

**Big hugs to Voluptuous Vamp and mzmanda for taking such good care of me throughout the process :)**

**Standard disclaimers apply: I own nothing except a laptop and a love of Alice and Bella. **

* * *

A pair of amber eyes scanned the bed. She gazed from the delicate ankles of the woman lying asleep next to her to her muscular calves. The object of her affection gently sighed, twitched her toes, and the vampire heard the peaceful beat of her lover's heart resume its steady _thud thud…..thud thud._

Alice lay on her right side, her head propped up on her wrist, paying silent reverie to the woman next to her.

Scanning upward, she gazed at the strong calves that just hours ago had been wrapped around her waist as the lovers explored each other. Further up, the sinews of her dancer's thighs were at absolute rest. Hips twisted slightly on the bed, the sleeping beauty's graceful curves tipped away from Alice. Alice could not help but remember the taste of her lover…tastes, sensations, feelings, were always a part of her existence. Once experienced, a taste would always be embedded in her memory. And for this woman, this marvelous woman, she was grateful.

Taking a long, slow, silent breath, she inhaled the remnants of their lovemaking. Her eyes drifted shut as she tasted the air. As her eyes opened, she gazed further up her lover's body. The woman who lay sleeping next to her had abs of steel, but they were hidden under her delicate waist. She could flex those abs and grind for hours against Alice, but in her slumber resembled more of a quiet librarian, innocent and soft.

They were not meant to be together. Nobody could have predicted their union, but the two women knew. They just knew. From the first moment they laid eyes on each other, and indecently eyefucked each other, they knew they could not deny the bond.

Alice's lips, which an hour ago had been sliding over and over….and over….her lover's delicious pussy, slowly twitched and parted as her gaze slid upward to the woman's breasts. "There are no words," Alice had once told her, "to describe their perfection." In her lifetime, Alice had seen many breasts, none of which were as symmetrical, as plump, as round, as soft, or as responsive as those that lay bare before her now, slowly rising and falling.

The muscles in her throat itched as her eyes moved upward to the collarbone and then the slight neck that lay exposed before her. Like a two-day-old sunburn, the insides of her throat burned slightly, but not unbearably, as she watched the vein in that delicious neck pulse.

She had trained herself to not focus for more than a few seconds on that pulse point. Her strength had grown in the months since she had first taken this woman to her bed. There had been accidents in the past, accidents that resulted in pain and horror, but for this woman she had remained strong. She knew how much time she could focus on that neck, and moved her gaze upward before that split second had elapsed.

Just above her pulse point, the sleeping woman's jaw line was exposed, her head turned away from Alice as she lay almost on her back, but slightly tipped away. Her lips were softly pressed together in her slumber, and Alice could not help but shiver as she recalled those warm lips wrapped around her cold clit. Sucking her little bundle in, rolling it around with her tongue…Alice was in awe of that tongue.

Her perfect nose lay just below those perfect deep chocolate eyes.

Alice could see the minute movement of her lover's eyes beneath the pale eyelids. "She's dreaming…." Alice thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, she saw the beauty's lip twitch slightly upward, and an almost whisper escape her opening mouth. Her hips rolled forward slightly, and Alice could smell the aroma that sent shivers down her long-cold spine. Her lover was dreaming about her.

Alice's fingers gently traced the outline of her lover's bottom lip, which was now slightly plumping outward as she slumbered. Her forehead turned toward Alice, and those eyes, those magnificent, mesmerizing eyes, gently fluttered open.

"Hi," the woman breathed as she turned, grinning, toward Alice.

Alice's eyes danced over the lips, the nose, the ears, the cheekbones, and came to rest their gaze directly on the chocolate eyes that were softening toward her.

"My love, I'm sorry to wake you."

The woman stretched languidly, pointing her toes then flexing them upward toward the ceiling. The muscles in her abs, her thighs, and her calves tightened before resting even more luxuriously on the wrinkled sheets beneath her. "Please wake me anytime, beautiful."

The bronze-haired woman turned completely to face Alice, and reached up strongly to cup her hand behind Alice's neck. "Come here. I told you I wasn't done with you yet."

Alice giggled and let herself fall toward her lover, wrapping her arms around the woman and sliding her knee between the woman's legs. The woman's mouth found Alice's neck, and gently sucked the cold flesh before licking a line up from Alice's shoulder to her earlobe. "God, you're beautiful. And you smell soooooo good," she breathed. She inhaled Alice's sweet scent and moved her lips to the cold lips that were slightly opened in their growing arousal.

Alice's hips rolled slightly forward against her lover's thigh. "Mm, baby," moaned the woman underneath her. Alice wound her fingers through the soft brown locks that lay spread and almost tangled across the pillow. Alice smiled and stuck out the tip of her tongue, playfully licking the tip of her lover's button nose.

"None of that now, beautiful. You know how I hate that." And suddenly, Alice felt herself flipping over onto her back, the slight brunette straddling her waist and smiling down at her deliciously. Alice could have resisted the movement, and there would have been nothing the woman could do about it, but Alice loved the feeling of her warm lover on top of her. "I can think of many, many….many things I'd rather you do with that tongue."

Alice looked at her, unblinking, the right side of her mouth rising. Her eyebrows cocked, Alice replied, "Well why don't I show you again what this tongue can do."

Vampires were known for speed. Alice liked to take her time with this woman in bed, but she could not help but move underneath her with lightning speed until her head was directly underneath her lover's lips. She looked up past the faint line of short pubic hair, kept neat and trimmed, up to the two beautiful orbs and hard nipples, to her lover's soft face staring down at her with love.

Reaching around the woman's thighs, Alice lowered the magnificent pussy toward her mouth.

With one quick flick of Alice's tongue against the glistening clit, the woman above her yelped. "Yes, baby, just like….that."

Alice loved to give her lover pleasure, but there was just as much pleasure for her when she was licking her. Alice flattened her graceful tongue, and put the tip into her lover's core. She dragged her tongue slowly, excruciatingly slow, toward the clit that was waiting for her. "Gah, baby, yeah" The hips by her ears started moving backward and forward as Alice captured the clit in her lips and gently sucked, flicking her tongue from side to side just like she knew her lover liked.

"Mmmmmmmm," Alice moaned, sending vibrations directly onto the little kernel of nerves that she was licking slowly.

Her lover's head fell backward, her mouth open, as moans and keening wails escaped her mouth. "Fuuuuuuuuck, Alice…."

Alice was far from through with her lover. They had already made love for hours before her the brunette had showered and fallen asleep upon getting back into bed. During that time, Alice had studied her form, her scent, her hair, everything about her. Alice had smiled the whole hour she watched her lover sleep.

The beauty of being a vampire: you never, ever have to come up for air. She wanted to let her lover know just how intensely she loved her, how cherished she was, how phenomenally sexy she was. Alice could lick a clit for hours.

And licking a clit for hours was just plain fun to the vampire.

Her tongue kept up a steady pace tracing tight circles around her lover's clit. A hand came down to rest on her forehead, and then tightened its grip in her hair. "Baby, that feels…..so….fucking…goooood," the woman wailed from above her as her eyes closed.

Her tongue flicked quicker. She knew her lover's signals that an orgasm was approaching. The slight twitch in her thighs, the clenching of her calves, the rhythmic hip rolling had ceased and was becoming more erratic, more forceful. Alice pressed her face up farther into her lover, so tightly that a human could not breathe in that same position. The fingers gripping her hair tightened even more.

Alice flattened her tongue once again and pressed it hard against the clit she was savoring, moving it at lightning speed so it became more of a vibrator than a tongue. The hips above her were rolling again, the orgasm crashing down upon her lover. "Yesssssss! Oh GAWD, Alice! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Alice held the hips tightly, not letting her lover move in the slightest as she ran her tongue over and over the engorged clit she cherished.

She could feel her lover's orgasm and convulsions from deep within her, but she kept licking intensely as the orgasm waned. She slowed down slightly, because she knew just how sensitive her lover would be after her orgasm. She opened her eyes and looked up, gazing lovingly at her lover's breasts rising and falling quickly as the woman tried to catch her breath. Alice's licks slowed down further, became gentler, until she gave one final pass and then pulled her mouth away, smiling. She moved forward slightly, and reached up to run her fingertips up her lover's sides.

Her lover's hip rolling was also slowing down as the tingling and intensity of her orgasm faded. Alice looked up and saw the woman lick her lips, and then slowly look down into Alice's eyes. Smiling, the woman's voice cracking, she said, "Wow, baby, that was outstanding," and laughed.

Alice giggled, her amber eyes dancing. "Why thank you, babe."

"And now, my dear little vampire, it's time you got yours." The woman above her lifted up, and slid gracefully down Alice's body until she was kneeling between her legs.

"I do so love a chilly pussy," her lover giggled lovingly. "And it looks like your chilly pussy loves me, too," she stated, smiling, as the pad of her index finger traced a path in Alice's wetness from her core to her clit. Alice shifted underneath her, lost already in sensory overload from her lover's one touch.

The brown-haired woman brought her warm face closer to Alice's lips, blowing out a stream of hot breath onto Alice's clit. "Let me warm this up for you, baby," she said, her eyes holding Alice's gaze.

_She knows how much I freaking love that,_ Alice thought, pressing her head into the pillow, and closing her eyes.

Warm lips kissed Alice's nerve bundle, and her legs bent so the bottoms of her feet were flat on the bed. She parted her legs as far as her vampire strength would allow, wanting her lover's hot tongue to touch her everywhere.

"Alice?" Her lover whispered.

Alice's head was pressed back into her pillow, her body waiting for the warmth she knew was going to come soon. "Yes, baby," she whispered back, her eyes still pressed shut.

"Look at me."

Slowly, Alice raised her head, her thoughts going in a million directions at once. She looked down at the beautiful, strong, pale woman between her legs, the woman who was gazing up at her with soft eyes and a devilish grin.

"What, hon?"

There was a long pause. Neither woman moved a muscle. The brunette between her legs lowered her chin slightly, looking up at Alice through her long eyelashes, a sexy smirk pulling her lips upward.

"I love you, Alice."

She immediately lowered her face, flattening her tongue and rolling it around and around, Alice's clit.

Alice nearly came off the bed, her back arched upward, pushing her petite breasts toward the ceiling.

"I love you, Bella!" Alice screamed into the night.

Perhaps they would be together forever. Perhaps, as Bella had hinted at for the last few months, Alice could bring herself to change her. But for now, Alice watched her lover tenderly and playfully bring her closer to her orgasm and she knew she was not ready to let go of the warmth of Bella's body. Not just yet.

* * *

**:) Reviews are gold. And platinum. And candy-covered goodness. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The lovin' continues in this chapter, folks. This is a mature story, intended for a mature audience. If you're not yet 18, move along to another story, please.**

**SM owns all. I just write for free because I like her characters to play a little ;)**

**Huge thanks to mzmanda and Voluptuous Vamp!**

* * *

Alice rose from the bed sinuously, like a cat, while Bella slept. Even though Alice knew Bella would become chilled in the cool apartment air, she couldn't help but pull the sheet down Bella's body to get one last glimpse of the rockin' body. Bella was sleeping on her belly, her right knee pulled up slightly toward her side, her elbows out with her hands underneath her pillowed head.

"I love this woman," Alice thought.

Slipping quietly out of the bedroom, Alice made her way to their small kitchen. Bella was usually a bear if she didn't have something to eat first thing in the morning, and even though Alice thought Bear Bella was adorable (as was Bare Bella, for that matter), she always wanted to make sure Bella was satisfied in every way.

She ripped the instant oatmeal packet open and poured it into Bella's favorite bowl – a chartreuse bowl with cartoon cats in the bottom of the bowl. Bella always got a kick out of seeing the cats at the bottom of the bowl when she finished whatever she was eating. "You're like a kid," Alice had told her on numerous occasions. Bella would just look up, grin, and nod triumphantly and unapologetically.

Alice added water from the tap, zapped the oatmeal in the microwave, and smiled slightly at the sensation of warmth the boiling hot bowl provided as she pulled it out when it was done. Changes in temperature usually went unnoticed by Alice, her own temperature stuck for eternity at somewhere between ice cold and frigid, but there were certain things that could grab her attention – Bella's warm body, for example, and Bella's daily bowl of hot oatmeal. Grabbing a spoon from the sink drainer, she danced to the small kitchenette table and set down her lover's breakfast.

Their apartment was by no means elaborate or snobbish. Bella did not want that, even though Alice's wealth could provide them a garish lifestyle the likes of which most girls could only dream about. But Bella was satisfied – content, even – with a small two-bedroom apartment in the heart of Seattle. It allowed Bella the joy of working from home, and both of them access to the Seattle nightlife. Bella's small home office consisted of a laptop and phone on a handmade desk that Alice had found in a local antique shop. Bella had called it "perfect" the moment she saw that Alice had brought it into the apartment as a surprise for Bella's 22nd birthday.

Alice had to get out of town every 4 or 5 days to feed, but she gladly gave up easy access to the great outdoors to make Bella happy. Her rewards for this selflessness were Bella's smiles, her adoration, and the ability to have her lover at home 24/7.

Not wanting Bella to have to "suffer" with a cold oatmeal breakfast, Alice tiptoed back to the bedroom. Bella hadn't moved since she left.

Alice slid back into bed, making sure no part of her touched her slumbering lover. Using just the tip of her index finger, she lightly traced a line from the back of Bella's neck to the space between her bare shoulders, stopping her trail when Bella flinched slightly. The corners of her mouth pulling up into a grin, and she kept tracing down, down, down, to Bella's apple bottom. She traced light circles over Bella's right bottom cheek, and grinned even more when she heard the titters of Bella's giggle. Bella clenched her shoulder blades together due to the cold air and the icy finger toying with her.

"Are you awake, babe?" Alice whispered.

"No."

"I can keep going, you know," Alice chuckled. When she palmed Bella's cheek in her icy cold hand, Bella's behind leapt up off the bed and she shrieked.

"Agh! Stop that!" Bella laughed and flipped over.

Alice leaned forward, placing a soft kiss over her lover's plump lips. "Good morning, beautiful." She met Bella's gaze, loving their morning ritual. "I have a surprise for you in the kitchen."

"Oh, could it be….oatmeal?" Bella smiled and stretched.

"Only the best for you, sweetness," she giggled. She had long ago given up tryinfg to impress Bella with elaborate breakfasts in bed. Bella was happiest with her simple oatmeal breakfasts, and Alice was all about making her happy.

They made their way out of the bedroom, Bella stopping in the bathroom for a "human moment," and Alice met her in the kitchen. Neither woman bothered getting dressed in more than a t-shirt in the morning. The clothes would just come off once Bella had some food in her stomach, it was bound to happen.

Still, it just seemed inappropriate to eat in the nude. Hence the long white t-shirts.

Bella lifted spoonful after spoonful of her favorite maple oatmeal to her mouth, as she listened to Alice regale her with faint memories of her human life.

Sure enough, as Bella wiped her mouth with the napkin Alice had set out for her, Alice was behind her rubbing her shoulders lightly. Bella's eyes closed, her head rolled back under the ministrations of her lover, a satisfied grin upon her face.

"Baby, so soon? I did just finish eating," Bella chided.

Alice leaned down and breathed into her ear, "Bella, you are not done eating at all."

Her hands wound down the front of Bella's chest, cupping her breasts, and Bella shivered. "Mmm," she moaned. Bella had grown accustomed to the chill of Alice's body, and had actually begun to crave it.

Turning in her chair, Bella pushed Alice's hands off her chest as she rose. She grabbed Alice's hand, and the two women ran giggling into the living room, flopping onto the couch, Bella on top. "You filled my belly," she chuckled ominously into Alice's open mouth, showering her with tiny kisses. "And now I'm going to fill you, my little pixie."

Alice's eyes grew big, and she said as innocently as possible, "But Bella, I'm not a pixie. I'm a vampire." She couldn't help but let out a giggle as the words left her mouth.

Bella rolled her eyes again, and planted her lips on Alice's as she slid so Alice's left leg was between hers. She started moving her hips slowly, circling, and Alice could feel the delicious warmth of her partner's sex on her icy skin.

Bella loved that icy feeling. She had had her share of women, and some men, too, and thought nothing compared to the warmth of a woman's touch. That is, until she felt the luscious ice cubes on her skin that only Alice's touch could provide.

Bella's hands reached up between then to cup Alice's pert little breasts, as she continued her assault on Alice's mouth. Pulling away between Alice's gasps, Bella murmured seductively, "God I love you, woman. Even with your shitty jokes."

Moving down her lover's body, Bella stopped to pay rapt attention to the breasts she had just been manhandling. She loved how indestructible Alice was, she could be as rough as she wanted. Somehow, Alice was the exact opposite and loved to shower gentle affection on Bella – anything else would be just too much for the human to handle.

Bella licked Alice's left nipple, then blew a slow stream of warm air on it. Alice's head fell back into the couch cushion as she moaned. "God, baby."

Continuing her attention to the nipple, Bella gently took it into her mouth and sucked long and hard, nipping the tip with her teeth. She knew Alice loved that.

Sure enough, Alice's hips began rising slightly, struggling for friction against Bella.

"Mm-mm-mmmm" Bella moaned her admonition as she continued to suck. She never took her eyes off Alice's face as she worked her magic on the vampire's breast. When Alice started moaning "More," over and over again, Bella moved to the other side and repeated her adoration of Alice's right breast.

Bella was now up on her knees, her elbows on the couch on either side of Alice's waist. As much as she loved the pert little breasts before her, she couldn't wait for the best part of her breakfast, the one that lay writhing below her just a little….further…down.

Bella licked her way to the center of Alice's breasts, reshuffled on the couch, and began her slow yet playful descent to Alice's sex. She nipped. She kissed. She nudged. All on the way down to the place she wanted to be most.

As Bella slid down, Alice impatiently scooched further up the couch, trying to speed up the process so Bella could find her sweet spot quicker.

Bella's long chestnut hair shielded her from Alice's gaze, and that was exactly what Bella wanted to do right now. She knew what she was going to do; she just wanted for once to surprise her little vampire. The element of surprise was rarely in her favor.

As she approached the mound of tight curls, Bella sighed. "Home," she thought. "God I love this woman," she repeated again in her mind.

Alice's hips were raising rhythmically, the vampire almost unable to control the racing thoughts in her own mind. "Please just touch me….fucking lick me….God you smell so good….please baby, I need you….just fucking lick me…."

As if sensing her partner's thoughts, Bella dipped her face and swiped the tip of her tongue from Alice's sweet core to just below her clit. "Mmmmmm," Alice moaned and twisted her head so her cheek was resting against the couch cushion.

Bella flattened her tongue, and ever….so….slowly dragged it over Alice's clit. She had already reached her arms under Alice's thighs in anticipation of her reaction, and was not amazed as Alice's hips came up off the couch then ground downward in the opposite direction. Bella thought proudly, "Gets her every time."

Grinning, Bella began slowly circling Alice's clit with her tongue. Alice could barely hold herself back with the sensation of the warm tongue but wanted to hold out as long as possible before exploding. Alice had the uncanny ability to cum multiple times in their lovemaking, but this morning she wanted to hold back – she had a glimpse of what Bella had in mind, and knew that if she could just keep her cool she would be GREATLY rewarded.

Bella continued to circle…circle…circle Alice's clit and gently removed her right arm from around Alice's thigh. She brought it to her mouth, and after licking her index and middle finger, resumed her attention to Alice's little bundle of icy vampire nerves.

She gently placed her fingers at Alice's entrance and looked up as Alice brushed Bella's hair back. Alice wanted to see her, and Bella was damned if she didn't want to see Alice's face when she finally took her.

Pushing in slowly, Bella pushed her tongue harder onto Alice's clit. Alice's eyes were glazed as Bella started pumping in and out of her dripping wetness. "Ohhhhhhh," Alice whimpered. Bella sucked Alice's clit into her mouth and ran her tongue over it as she added another finger….and another…until the only finger left outside Alice's pussy was Bella's thumb. The others were thrusting and curling upward to hit that sweet spot that drove Alice insane.

When Bella said she was going to fill the vampire, she didn't lie.

Alice bent her legs at the knee, and started rising in earnest against Bella's face, as her body pumped backward and forward against the fingers inside her. "Baby….fuuuuuuuck," Alice moaned as her eyes closed and her head fell backward again. "Don't….fucking…..stop."

Bella had come so many times the night before at Alice's skilled hands, and this was her chance to return a portion of the pleasure she had been granted last night. The vampire tasted so damned good, and Bella was going to make sure Alice was satisfied.

Jack hammering her fingers into Alice, while Alice writhed underneath her, Bella circled and flicked the vampire's clit over and over again until she could feel Alice tensing around her. "Ohhhhh myyyyy gahhhhhhhd!" Alice was screaming. Surely the neighbors would hear but Bella couldn't give a shit less. Her lover's screams were music to her ears.

Alice's pumping suddenly stopped, and her muscles tensed incredibly around Bella's fingers until the pulsing began. Alice could cum like a champ, and Bella had never seen anything so beautiful as this flawless vampire coming for her. Bella kept licking Alice through her orgasm, slowing down, until she felt her lover's hips again meet the couch.

Alice panted, "Fuck, baby. Holy shit. Good fucking morning to you, too!" Bella chuckled, placed a gentle kiss on her lover's sex, and slowly pulled out of her. Alice writhed one more time at the loss of Bella's hot fingers.

Sitting up, Bella licked each finger clean as she looked into Alice's eyes. "Best…dessert…ever," she said between fingers.

"You're pretty proud of yourself there, aren't you, human?" Alice said with a raised eyebrow, her permagrin impossible to erase from her face.

Bella fell forward onto her vampire, kissing her cheeks and licking her lover's lips lightly. "You know it, vamp."

The two women lay tangled with each other on the couch for another hour, exchanging orgasms, and most definitely waking the neighbors.

* * *

"Have fun tonight, babe," Bella called out that evening as she pored over her laptop.

Alice was strapping on a pair of designer leather sandals. She felt somewhat guilty about going out without Bella, but knew that where she was going, Bella would be seen as a delicious treat by too many of her kind. Bella had to catch up on work she had missed over the weekend, anyway, and was on the couch with her feet up on the ottoman, typing feverishly.

"I'll be back before you know it, hon," Alice said as she stood.

Bella looked up from her laptop and smiled. "You just have fun. You deserve it, being cooped up in here all day with me."

"Oh, my dear, believe me when I say it is _my pleasure_ being 'cooped up' with you all day," she grinned.

Alice approached her and stepped one leg over Bella's outstretched legs. Straddling her, Alice leaned over and placed her lips on Bella's. "You taste so good," Alice murmured, as Bella's mouth opened slightly to allow her lover's tongue entrance.

Breaking the passionate kiss, Alice whispered, "We'll finish this later, baby."

Alice stepped her leg over Bella's again and strode toward the door, the heels of her strappy sandals clicking on the hardwood floor.

As Alice opened the door to their apartment, Bella called after her "Tell the boys I said hi."

And with a turn, a wink, and a kiss blown in Bella's direction, Alice was off.

* * *

**Now, who do you think "the boys" are? **

**Much love to my readers! :)**** Hope you'll take a second to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**The fabulous mzmanda and awesome Voluptuous Vamp beta this story.**

**More characters make their way into this chapter. Please please review and let me know what you think! **

**As always, I own nothing except and laptop and a love of SM's characters.**

_

* * *

_

_As Alice opened the door to their apartment, Bella called after her "Tell the boys I said hi."_

_And with a turn, a wink, and a kiss blown in Bella's direction, Alice was off._

-o-o-o-o-o-

Alice stepped out of her black Mercedes into the night. She was just a block away from her favorite vampire club in the heart of Seattle, The Flow. The location was off the beaten path – down an alley with only a single neon sign in the small window to indicate the name of the club.

She glanced around, not spotting the sportscar belonging to her brother, and took off down the sidewalk toward the alley, her heels clicking on the pavement. This was one of her favorite places to go to be with her kind, and she was continually surprised by the number of gay, lesbian, and bisexual vampires within 3 hours of the city who turned out each night at the club. The Flow catered exclusively to the GLBTV community. Vampires came from far and wide to be here, and after an absence of only a few nights Alice was crazing interaction with her kind.

Alice had come out to her brother over 40 years ago, after having her first sexual experience with a striking redheaded vampire. It had been experimental, an amazingly erotic one-night thing, and while Alice still enjoyed intimacy with men, she could not deny her true nature and attraction to women. Their supple bodies, their gentle curves, and the way they tasted. Where men could fulfill her raw sexual needs, women provided the emotional, physical, and spiritual connection she had not known existed.

Her brother, a long-standing member of the gay vampire community, had known for years that his sister was harboring deep-seated lesbian tendencies. He sensed it years ago, and couldn't help but notice how her gaze would travel up and down an attractive woman's body.

When she finally acknowledged that she might, just might, be bisexual, he had thrown his arms around her and reassured her that he had known and that he loved her for trusting him enough to tell him.

Alice didn't necessarily hide the fact that she was gay, but had yet to tell her parents, Esme and Carlisle. They had taken her in a few years after her transformation, when she was a shell of a vampire who could neither remember her human past nor control the visions that were making her question her sanity. It was Carlisle and Esme who helped her understand her gift, and who surrounded her with the unconditional love that she yearned for. They expected only that she continue the vegetarian lifestyle she had begun even before meeting them.

Alice strode down the alley confidently, eager to see her brothers. She stood in front of the solid steel door to the club, and knocked. A small window, large enough only for a pair of amber eyes to be seen on the other side, opened and crinkled up with an unseen smile. The lock clicked loudly, and the door swung open.

"Alice, baby, so good to see you!" the bouncer said warmly as he held his arms out to her.

She grinned from ear to ear and walked forward, stepping into a quick embrace with the enormous vampire. "Felix you look amazing, babe."

Hulking over her and giving her a quick hug, Felix squeezed her once then let go. "Girl, love the sandals. Tres chic," he winked.

Alice grinned. "Why thank you, "she squeaked as she twirled in a circle to show them off. "Hey, are the boys here yet?"

"Nope," he said, popping the "p" at the end. "Haven't seen them yet. Tell me, is there any chance for me with that brother of yours? I mean, I know they're 'together,' but even just one night?"

Alice didn't need to see into the future to know the answer. "Sorry, Felix, but you're outta luck." Giggling, she continued, "Maybe you could hit that sweet little Demetri, though? I see how he looks at your ass."

Felix smiled and rolled his eyes. "You'd think after being together for 200 years he'd get tired of it, but he just looooooves my booty."

Alice chuckled and swatted his chest before turning to the room. Dark brown granite tabletops dotted the room, with high-backed half-circle red velvet couches circling them. The walls, a deep charcoal grey, were lined with enormous wall sconces that cast an amazing amount of light throughout the darkly-decorated club. A small 15x15 dance floor took up the center of the room. Almost half of the tables were occupied, and Alice aimed for a table at the back of the club – she wanted as much privacy for her meeting with her brother as could be had in a room full of nosy vampires with excellent hearing.

The one thing missing from this club, the thing that set it apart from every other club in Seattle, was the glaring absence of a bar. No "refreshments" were served here. Owner Rosalie Hale could not abide the potential of serving newborns then sending them out into the night in a rage of bloodlust. No, this club was "dry," for lack of a better word, and was intended to be a place of community, inclusion, acceptance, and sometimes the occasional hookup. The majority of the regulars were at least 10 years post-transformation.

Alice slid into the booth, leaning her head into the tall cushioned back behind her and taking a deep breath. She was glad she came here to talk to the boys, she had missed them.

The music from the DJ table was playing loudly, for which she was grateful. She closed her eyes, the pulsing "nnch-nnch-nnch" from the speakers a hypnotizing and thrilling combination.

When she opened her eyes she saw her brother, Edward, in the doorway, his arm around the waist of his lifelong partner, Jasper. Though not technically siblings, Alice and Edward were as close as brother and sister since she had come into the household he shared with his "parents" Carlisle and Esme. Jasper had entered their lives not long after Alice, and it was apparent from day one that he and Edward would be a pair.

And here, nearly 50 years later, they were still as much in love as they had been that first day. The passion was still evident as their eyes raked over each other, and in the way they moved in synch as they greeted Felix.

"And the happy couple has arrived," Felix chuckled. "Jasper, are you absolutely sure I can't take him off your hands for one night? I promise to bring him back to you in one piece."

Edward and Jasper smiled conspiratorially as they passed by Felix, completely aware that he was staring at their asses as they crossed the club to Alice.

"Sister!" Edward exclaimed as he made his way past the dance floor, but it wasn't Alice to whom Edward was talking. Alice watched with a smile as Edward leaned in for an air kiss with the striking gay man to his right, while his arm stayed glued around Jasper to his left. "Emmie, you look out_stand_ing. Jasper, have you ever seen such a vision?"

Jasper leaned in for his own air kiss to both of Emmie's cheeks. "Absolutely not, darlin'."

The tall, muscular Emmie beamed and cocked one hip. "And where the hell have you two freaks been hiding? I was going to send out the search party. Felix was more than willing to hunt you both down, believe me," he continued, a wicked glint in his amber eyes. "Two weeks? You stay away for two fucking weeks? Bitches, please."

Edward turned to place a not-so-innocent kiss upon Jasper's neck. Returning to the conversation "Well, Emmie, if you must know, we were in Canada hunting mountain lion and fucking like badgers in heat."

Not missing a beat, Emmie started belting the Canadian national anthem, in his almost-perfect Marilyn Monroe sultry whisper/singing voice. "Ohhh, Canada…"

Jasper's hand tightened around Edward's waist and pulled him away as both men's faces lit up with laughter. Eyes throughout the room followed the two gorgeous vampires as they made their way to Alice's booth.

After exchanging hugs with her brothers, Alice laughed, "Well, I'd ask how the trip went, but I guess I kind of already know. Glad to see you both back!"

"It was amazin', darlin'," Jasper drawled with his adorable Texan accent. "I'd go back tomorrow if Edward here gave the word."

The three sat for almost two hours reviewing Edward and jasper's trip, Alice catching them up on the latest gossip around Seattle, and news from Carlisle and Esme.

"So, sis. How is Bella?" Edward asked, his words somewhat clipped. He and Jasper were still not 100% on board with Alice's relationship with a human. "I take it you haven't killed her yet." Alice's face fell.

Jasper saw the look on Alice's face and elbowed Edward hard in the ribs. "Shit, Edward, cut that out." Turning to Alice, he reached out his hand to take hers for a quick squeeze before letting it go.

Alice glared at her brother. "Fucker. No, I haven't killed her. God, Edward, you're always so fucking dramatic."

"Jesus, Alice, it was a joke. Seriously, I think she's cute. A little breakable, but cute. I don't know how you do it, being so close to her all the time, but if she makes you happy I am happy for you. Mom and Dad are going to flip when they find out, you know. They're the epitome of the whole 'vampires-living-in-peace-with-humans' lifestyle, but I don't know if that would extend to your 'vampires-getting-a-piece-with-humans' thing."

Alice's eyes widened and the three of them sat in silence for a few seconds before they all started rolling with laughter at Edward's last statement. "Brother, for a vampire with a major stick up his ass, sometimes you can be funny."

"Believe me, sister dear, the ability to read your mind has made me want to bleach my brain these last few months. If I had any doubt about the love you feel for Bella, I would be dragging you to Mom and Dad tonight and telling them to knock some sense into you. But I've seen your thoughts…"

"And I've sensed what you feel for Bella," Jasper interrupted.

"And it doesn't take a brain surgeon to see that you're in love," Edward continued. "She's just so…so…delicate, Alice. I mean, you do know what you could do to her, don't you?"

Alice grinned wickedly. "Believe me, Edward, Bella _loves_ what I do to her," and again the three vampires erupted into laughter.

When the laughter began to die down, Alice just looked up at the ceiling and shook her head. "Ugh, guys, how in the fuck am I going to tell Mom and Dad? I haven't even come out to them as a lesbian yet. 'Hey, Mom and Dad, guess what? I'm a carpet muncher. Oh, and I've been living with my human lover for the last few months. Who wants to go hunting?' Think I can just slyly slip it into conversation like that?"

Jasper chuckled. "Darlin', it's not going to be that easy. We," pointing back and forth between himself and Edward, "didn't necessarily hide anything when we started out, we were pretty much all over each other from the beginning. You know how Carlisle and Esme are – there's nothing to worry about on the lesbian angle. They just want you to be happy. The human lover thing, well, that's going to be a little more…interesting of a conversation."

"Ugh, I know. God, I wish someone else could….." Alice's eyes opened wide.

Long pause.

"No. Don't even think about it, Alice," Edward admonished.

"But Edward…"

"No. I know what you're thinking, and we're not doing it. Period. End of story. If _you_ want to have a relationship with Bella, _you_ can pull your big girl panties up and tell Mom and Dad."

Alice grew defiant. She had one card she could still play. "Edward, you wouldn't want me to tell Felix you two were interested in a threesome, would you? I'm sure he would be _delighted_ and would not leave you alone for at least another decade."

Edward's face grew tight. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, Edward, I so would. Listen, I just need you to butter Mom and Dad up. Just ease the path a little, test the waters for me." Alice's face grew pained. "Guys, it's just that I really love this woman. I wouldn't ask this of you but I don't want to fuck this up. I'm in love. My world is changing. I can't think of anything but her, and I want to be with her in every way. I just…just don't know how to tell Mom and Dad _everything_ all at once. Can't you understand? Edward, you see my thoughts. Jasper, you know my heart. Please help me here."

Alice was almost shaking. Edward paused a moment. "Alice, you are insane and I love you. You're a sister to both Jasper and I. We would do anything for you."

Alice feared where Edward was going with this. "But…." She said,

"No buts. You're a devious, deviant, delightful little pixie and somehow I know that if we don't help you out you're going to make our lives a living hell for many, many years." Alice blinked. "I know I tease you sometimes, but really, your happiness and wellbeing are the most important things. If this would help you, I'm in. I'm not sure what in the world I'll say yet, but I'm in."

Jasper grasped her other hand. "Me, too, babe."

Alice let out a huge sigh of relief and threw her tiny arms around Jasper and Edward's necks. "Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best brothers a vampire could have! Oh, I love you both so much!"  
"I don't fucking know why I can't say no to you, Alice. It's a little maddening, you know?" Edward sighed.

When Alice pulled herself away and sat back down, she was visibly relieved. Edward and Jasper shared one more glance before Jasper turned to Alice. "There's one catch, baby girl. We're not going to out you both ways. We love you, but that's not fair to us. Now what's it going to be? Would you prefer to tell Mom and Dad that you're a dyke, or that you're in love with a human?"

Alice sucked in a quick breath and Edward heard her panicked thought: _Oh shit._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter notes:**

**I am thrilled by the number of readers who have added Warm Me Up, Cool Me Down to their favorites lists, both here and at . You guys rock! **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Big thanks to mzmanda for validating.**

**And hugs and squees to voluptuousvamp for her words of wisdom and support :)**

**I own nothing, SM owns everything.**

* * *

_"Would you prefer to tell Mom and Dad that you're a dyke, or that you're in love with a human?"_

_Alice sucked in a quick breath and Edward heard her panicked thought: Oh shit. _

Alice arrived home that night, somewhat fearful of what was going to transpire between her brothers and her parents. She had seen a good outcome in a vision, but still she could not quite quiet her nerves.

As she slid the apartment door open quietly, she was greeted by the sweet smell of lavender candles and a mixture of honey, strawberries, and orchids...Bella. Bella was the most delectable aroma in the universe.

Her vision adjusted quickly to the flickering lights, the only illumination in the apartment coming from the dozen or so candles scattered around the living room and island of the adjoining kitchen. She smiled slowly and smugly. _My girl is here. And she's mine. And damn this evening is going to be hot._

"Babe?" she spoke softly.

"Shut the door, Alice." The sultry voice came from the sofa to her left. When she turned to follow the voice, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Bella was lying on the sofa, her legs crossed at the ankles, a red sofa pillow under her head, and her laptop on her belly. She was typing, the soft _clickety clack_ the only sound in the room. She did not look up when she spoke. "See anything you like?"

How could Alice respond to that? Before her was her beautiful, flawless lover. Laid out on the couch. Wearing nothing but a pair of red lace boy shorts. And that was it.

Alice leaned back, not even looking for the door as her hand swiped it closed. "Wow, babe, you, um, you look comfortable."

"Just comfortable, Alice?" Bella responded. She closed her laptop, set it on the sofa table, and brought her hands up to rest behind her head. From where Alice was standing, Bella knew that Alice only had a side shot of her face and a completely unobstructed view of her breasts that were now on glorious display in this pose.

"I was hoping for 'ravishing', or 'sexy', but I guess 'comfortable' is also a good word." Bella began rubbing her calves together slowly, bringing her right knee up slightly. She wanted Alice to know how much she was craving friction of some sort between her thighs.

Alice slipped out of her sandals and padded across the floor to Bella. Each step was deliberate. She wanted to take in the amazing sight of her lover from each angle as she almost danced across the room.

She glided to the foot of the couch, standing where she could fully take in the vision that was her lover's body. Bella met her eyes, and rubbed her legs together slowly, deliberately, before placing her right foot gingerly on the floor. "Alice, I really don't think comfortable is what I want to be."

Alice now had an clear view of Bella's red lace-clad sex from the way her legs were open to her. Bella's position was as much an invitation as it was a demand.

Bella's hands slowly moved from behind her head, down her shoulders and across her chest until they were crisscrossed on her breasts. Alice almost came unglued when Bella began stroking her own nipples. Reaching out her hand, Alice lightly glided her fingertips from Bella's toes, up her calf, and she delighted in the soft moan that emanated from Bella's lips.

"Baby, do you want me?" Bella cooed as her hand left her nipple and travelled ever so slowly down to the elastic of her panties.

Alice leaned forward and crawled onto the couch, slithering up her lover's body until she was pressing down on her from between Bella's legs. Alice felt the searing heat of Bella's sex against her own through the frustrating clothing she still had on.

With the hand that was not inching down her panties, Bella reached up and laced her fingers through the hair at the nape of Alice's neck. "Come here, little vampire," she whispered.

Alice obliged, happily.

She leaned down to capture Bella's lips with her own, a light brushing that quickly turned into a feverish tangle of lips, tongues, and moans. Bella's right leg came off the floor and wrapped around Alice's hips, rubbing up and down in a devilishly slow rhythm. Alice began grinding her hips in unhurried, delicious circles against Bella's sex.

Bella's tongue traced a trail from Alice's lips to her jaw line and up to the sweet spot just below Alice's ear. She raised her head slightly to place tiny kisses there, reveling in Alice's delectable taste. "Make love to me," Bella breathed into Alice's ear.

Alice's eyes closed as Bella sucked gently on her earlobe. Her breath caught in her throat as Bella continued her seduction.

Bella reached around Alice as the two women resumed their tender kisses. Alice's tongue traced Bella's lips as Bella lowered the zipper on Alice's dress.

"I love you, Bella," Alice sighed as she placed tender kisses on Bella's chin and lips. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

The two women gazed into each other's eyes. Alice felt like her heart would explode with adoration for the woman lying underneath her. The way Bella's eyes crinkled as she smiled filled her with such a sense of belonging and home. She never wanted to leave this magnificent woman.

"Alice, you are my life," Bella stated softly, cupping Alice's cheek with her small hand. Alice turned slowly to place a cool kiss in Bella's palm, her gaze never wavering from Bella's eyes.

Alice sat up, bringing her hands up to drag the sleeves of her dress down her arms. As the dress pooled around Alice's waist, Bella admired the gorgeous breasts that she intended to lavish with kisses all night long. Her hand migrated up from Alice's hip to the outer contour of Alice's breast and back down. She pulled herself up and placed her warm lips against the skin between Alice's breasts.

Alice knew that if her heart could beat, it would be beating out of her chest. Her fingertips wove through Bella's long, mahogany hair, gently pulling closer to her own cold skin. Bella's head turned and made its way to Alice's right nipple. Sucking gently, she looked up at Alice through heavily lidded eyelashes. Her chin was kneading Alice's flesh; her tongue was languorously swishing back and forth along the ridges of the pebble in her mouth.

"Mmmmmm," Alice moaned as her eyes closed. She brought one leg to the outside of Bella's thigh, straddling her to feel just a bit more pressure and friction against her own sex.

Bella's hands moved to Alice's waist as she let Alice's nipple slip from her mouth. Looking up at Alice, she shimmied the dress further down. Alice rose up on her knees and slipped the dress down her thighs and off her legs.

"I love you so much," Bella repeated softly. "I need you, Alice. Tonight and forever." She slipped her fingers under the elastic of Alice's panties, pulling them down gently as she leaned forward into her lover's kiss.

Once she was completely bare before her lover, Alice gingerly lowered the remaining garment separating their two bodies. Bella's hips rose slightly as Alice leisurely drew her panties down and off her legs.

Alice laid Bella back down on the sofa and began worshipping her body. Her hand cupped Bella's sex as her cool lips travelled between Bella's incredible breasts. Bella cocked her head to one side against the pillow, and drew her leg up and over Alice's hip again. She sighed, a slight moan escaping her lips as Alice's chilled fingers began making tiny circles around her clit. Her hips rotated slowly, sensually, her breath coming a little harder with the inescapable pleasure she felt.

"I…..love…..you," Alice whispered between kisses to her lover's abdomen. "You're everything…..to me," she continued as she traced slow figure eights up and down Bella's torso. Her fingers were moving in an unrushed pace against Bella's sex.

Neither woman wanted this to end. Bella brought the leg between Alice's thighs up slightly, reveling in the beautiful chill of her partner's wet core. "I am yours, completely," Bella moaned. She was rewarded with two fingers slipping into her drenched center.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," Bella whispered at the feeling of Alice filling her. This was so much, almost too much, for her. She felt a single tear teeming at the corner of her eye. "God, baby, you make me feel sooooo good," she continued, rubbing her sex against Alice's hand. Alice leaned down and resumed her worship of Bella's lips with her own.

Bella slipped her hand between them and found Alice's icy clit with her fingertips. It was wet with Alice's essence. She wanted her lover to feel the same intimacy and pleasure she was experiencing, and slowly slid two fingers inside Alice as her thumb made small circles around her clit.

The two women locked gazes, neither able to stop moving inside her partner or stop the tranquil movement of her hips. They were fire and ice made one, separate and distinct, yet combined into an inferno of passion and love.

Bella curled her fingers slightly inside Alice, pumping slowly in and out. Alice never blinked, staring down at Bella with an almost concentrated expressio_n. This is heaven, it has to be fucking heaven_,Alice thought.

She returned her lover's motions with gentle pumps in and out of Bella.

Their souls entwined, their bodies began minutely to speed up their movements. Bella pulled Alice down to her lips, kissing her and licking her passionately as their rhythmic motions intensified. As Bella felt the familiar tingling in her abdomen, she rounded her hips more forcefully, Alice responded in kind.

"Oh my god, Bella, you are so beautiful. You love me so beautifully." If vampires could cry, Alice would shed a few tears right at that moment. She was in another world right now, one in which nothing at all existed but her and her lover.

Their bodies mimicked each other as the women intensified the motions inside each other. "I feel you inside every part of me," Bella gasped.

Alice touched her forehead to Bella's. "I feel it too, baby."

There was nothing sudden about the orgasm that was building inside Bella. It was a slow burn, starting in her abdomen and consuming her entirely as the tingling erupted and she came screaming into Alice's ready mouth.

Alice was right there with her, moaning and gasping with her lover. The connection was unbreakable, the physical and emotional becoming blurred in the most intense orgasm either woman had ever had.

The two women became one body, rolling with each other through wave after wave of pleasure. Their motions slowed until they slipped from each other's cores and laid in each other's arms.

Alice tucked her head under Bella's chin and Bella held her, placing gentle kisses on the top of her head. She wrapped her slim legs gently around Alice again, not ready or willing to let the moment end.

After what seemed like an eternity, Bella's breathing returned to its regular pace and Alice heard her heartbeat resume its steady beat. Bella held her lover close, not concerned about the chill that was coming over her.

"Say it," Alice whispered.

Bella paused, and then realized what Alice was asking of her.

"Alice Brandon…I am yours."

Alice sighed, content. She kissed her lover's collarbone gingerly. "And I am yours, Isabella Swan."

The two women laid together for what seemed like hours, the sounds of the city night outside their apartment dim yet constant. The candles continued to flicker, their lavender aroma mixing with the sweet scent of their lovemaking. When Bella became chilled, Alice pulled the sofa blanket down and lovingly laid it over Bella before resuming her position in her lover's arms.

As Alice felt her lover slip into slumber, she thought, _I need her. Forever._

* * *

**Chapter notes:**

**Much love to all who are reading and following this story! You make me smile BIG. :)**

**Maybe you could hit that little Review button and let me know what you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**I think I have some freaking awesome readers. Just sayin'.**

**We are now almost caught up with the chapters I have posted over on twilighted. If you'd like to chat, PM me or come on over to the twilighted forums and leave some thoughts. http:/www . twilighted . net/forum/viewtopic . php?f=5&t=11197&p=1076834#p1076834**

**Big love to Voluptuous Vamp for prereading this and offering some sane and absolutely hilarious commentary. :) And mzmanda, huge thanks to you for betaing! You are the best :)**

**All right, everyone, welcome to a little thing I like to call the "mini lemon" chapter. I hope you'll hit that little "Review" button at the end.**

**Much love,**

**twisted**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the club…..

Jasper and Edward were wrapping up another fabulous evening at The Flow. It had been great to see Alice again after their two-week vacation in Canada. After she left to go home, Edward and Jasper stayed behind to catch Emmie up on their trip. When they had their fill of the news of who was fucking who, the two men got up to leave.

"Good night, Emmie," Jasper drawled with a smile before giving Emmie a peck on the cheek.

"Night, Emmie, be good!" Edward said as he kissed Emmie's other cheek. With his hand on Jasper's back they made their way toward the door.

Emmie blew them a kiss. "Oh, my dear boys, I'm _always_ good." He called back as he sat back down to be admired by his harem of leather-clad boy toys.

As they approached the exit door, Edward brought his hand up behind Jasper to rest on Jasper's shoulder, and Jasper did likewise to Edward. As Edward knew would happen, Felix stepped out of the shadow to partially block their way.

Jasper said with a friendly but warning smile, "Night, Felix."

"Night Jasper," Felix replied dismissively, his eyes on Edward. Raising one eyebrow, he asked, "So Edward, no good night kiss?"

Jasper flashed him his pearly whites. "Felix, you're right, I think Edward _does_ need a good night kiss." As Felix grinned and leaned into Edward, Jasper turned Edward's face toward himself with his fingertips under Edward's chin. Jasper claimed Edward's mouth triumphantly with his own. "Mmmmm," Edward moaned into Jasper's open mouth. The two men were going to give Felix a good show, and hopefully get him the fuck off their back. It was a delicious dance the three men played – one that Felix would never win.

Felix backed up quickly, rolling his eyes. "All right, you two, have a good night." Jasper was still fucking Edward's mouth with his tongue. "I said good night, guys." Felix tried again.

No response, except for soft moans from both Jasper and Edward, their faces still melded with each other. They were _way _into this little game.

"Ah, for the love of Christ, I get the point!" Felix said as he threw up his hands. Edward drew his face away from Jasper's slowly, peppering his lips with gentle kisses before pulling away completely. Edward leaned down to place a soft, lingering kiss to Jasper's shirt-clad shoulder. Jasper looked up at Felix with a territorial grin. "Believe me, Felix, it's going to be a great fucking night." And then dismissively drawled, "You, uh, you take care, all right?" He grinned like the Cheshire cat as he led Edward out the door.

Jasper 1, Felix 0.

Outside the club, Jasper and Edward walked down the dark alley with their arms around each other's waists. "Damn, baby, that was pretty hot," Edward said as his hand slid lower to cup Jasper's ass.

"Oh, Edward, Edward, Edward, I do what I have to do to keep my man safe from predators," Jasper said with a grin. He strode confidently toward the sidewalk at the end of the alley.

"So, babe, I just have to say, that was one hell of a show you put on for Alice tonight," Edward complimented Jasper. "She really has no fucking clue that Mom and Dad know she's gay." Edward and Jasper looked at each other and broke out into laughter.

Jasper grinned. "For a pixie with a gift for seeing the future, she is totally blind on this one."

The vampires kept walking and laughing.

Edward's mood shifted. "Yeah, I think she's got her head so far up Bella's ass right now she's not seeing things clearly," he said with a slight scowl.

Jasper squeezed Edward's hand. "Darlin', don't be like that, she's just a little preoccupied."

"Preoccupied? I have seen more of Bella in my head in the last six months from my little forays into Alice's mind than I can stomach. It's like she's projecting these images into my fucking skull, they're so vivid. Babe, if I could throw up I would." Edward was starting to whine. "I don't want the pussy, babe. I want the cock. I wish to God that I could block Alice."

Jasper stopped, chuckled, and pulled Edward into an embrace. Edward pouted and nuzzled into Jasper's neck. "It's like Alice and Bella are fucking rabbits and all I keep getting are these snapshots of boobs and snatch. It's disgusting. Make it go awaaaayyy"

Laughing out loud, Jasper patted Edward on the back gently. "Oh, it'll be all right, darlin'. Let's go see if I can get your mind off that mean old pussy."

Edward smiled into Jasper's neck. Jasper pulled back from Edward, gently cupped his hands around Edward's cheeks, and gave him a peck on the forehead. Jasper's hand roamed down to the bulge in Edward's pants. "Now come on, I think you need a good healthy dose of cock." He grabbed Edward's ass and the two men walked just a little more quickly to their car.

Before Jasper could even pull his Aston Martin One-77 away from the curb, Edward was leaning over onto the driver's side with his head in Jasper's lap.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Jasper sped down the city streets, groaning as Edward raised his head from between his legs. "I fucking never get tired of road head."

Edward sat back up, his eyes closed, and leaned back against the headrest, a very satisfied smirk on his face. "Yeah, I think that did the trick, babe."

"You're telling me," Jasper mumbled, his own smirk evident as he tucked himself back into his pants with one hand while he drove.

"Damn, I'm not gonna be able to walk when we get there," Jasper chuckled. "Whew!"

As he said the words, he pulled up in front of their "parents'" home, a craftsman wonder in the Seattle suburbs. Esme had purchased the home over 60 years ago as a gift for Carlisle, and it was one of her favorite homes to return to when they had to move. Its interior was warm, with deep wood accents in each room and hallway. Carlisle appreciated the masculine energy of this home, and had to admit it was his favorite, as well.

"Okay, babe, let's get you out of this car," Edward said. "And you so owe me a blow when we get home tonight."

Jasper was in front of Edward in less than a second, palming his partner's crotch. "Edward, you're going to get much more than head tonight," he said devilishly. "This southern boy is gonna fuck you stupid."

Edward blew out an unsteady breath. "Fuck, Jazz." He cleared his throat as he gazed longingly into his lover's eyes. "Um we need to get up to the porch. Do NOT make me walk into the folks' place with wood, baby. Please." Edward was begging.

Jasper took one more swipe against the hardness he felt in Edward's pants. "You just settle down out here for a bit. I'll see you inside." Jasper sprinted up the sidewalk and was in the door before Edward moved again. He bent over, his hands on his waist, breathing in and out, trying to get the straining organ in his pants to go down. One thought did the trick. Alice flashed a picture of Bella moaning underneath her, her hair splayed out over the red sofa cushion, and in an instant Edward was standing straight up, his dick limp and disgusted.

This was going to be a long night.

Edward joined Jasper inside the entryway, Jasper chuckling under his breath. "Darlin', everything all right?"

Edward lifted on side of his mouth in a repulsed sneer. "Alice," was all he needed to say.

"Ahh, yeah, I felt you go from lust to nausea in less than a second, babe. I should have known." He patted Edward on the back and reached for his hand. "Now let's get this over with." The vampires walked further into the entryway, seeking their adopted parents.

"Edward! Jasper!" Esme gushed as she glided toward them from the kitchen. Her smile was contagious and the men greeted her with enormous smiles of their own. "What a pleasant surprise! And to what do we owe this visit?" She reached up to pat each on the cheek before wrapping her arms around the pair.

"Mom, is Dad here?" Edward asked.

"Yes, honey, he is in his study."

Edward smiled. "Is he busy? We wanted to talk to you two about something."

"Well let us see if he is," she replied somewhat warily as she started toward the study. She looked back over her shoulder with concern. "Is everything all right with you two?"

Edward and Jasper both smiled to reassure her. "Yes, Mom, we're just fine. We just wanted to run something by you both."

"Oh, well, all right," Esme responded. She still did not believe them that everything was all right. She walked into the study to the sight of her husband leaning back in his chair, poring over a medical textbook, his feet crossed on his desk. Carlisle looked up from his medical book. "Boys, what a wonderful surprise," he spoke with a smile. Carlisle Cullen looked only 10 years older than his adopted sons, and it had cause more than a few stares from curious neighbors and horny housewives.

He closed his book and put his feet back on the floor, standing up and moving around the desk to greet the two men he had adopted decades earlier. "How are you both? How was Canada?"

Jasper squeezed Edward's hand and sniggered. "Canada was amazing, Dad," Edward replied.

"Breathtaking," Jasper added. His breath had been taken away quite a few times in Canada, that was sure.

"Mom, Dad, can we go into the living room? We wanted to talk to you about something." Edward motioned with his head toward the hallway.

The four vampires made their way to the living room and sat down – Esme and Carlisle on the overstuffed beige sofa on one side of the fireplace, Edward and Jasper on the sofa opposite it.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Carlisle quipped. Esme looked at him with wide eyes, slapped his leg, and turned back to the boys. "Go ahead dears, your father's in a mood today."

The two vampires chuckled. "No, Dad, but it's not from lack of trying," Edward replied facetiously. "We're not sure how to tell you this. Alice….um…"

"What about Alice? Is she okay? Edward, what is going on?"

Edward cleared his throat. "Mom, Dad, Alice is….in love."

Silence filled the room.

"That's wonderful!" Esme was beaming. "Oh my, I didn't realize she was dating! Oh, I'm so happy for her! When can we meet the lucky girl?"

Jasper and Edward sat in silence, and then turned to one another. "You tell them, Jazz," Edward pleaded.

_Damn you, Edward_, Jasper screamed in his mind.

"Okay, it's like this. Alice is in love. Which is great. I'm just, I'm not sure how you're going to take the news."

Esme blinked. Carlisle ended the silence. "Boys, what do you need to tell us? Please, the suspense is killing your mother and me."

_Hold your shit together, Edward, _Jasper thought. _Here goes._

"She's in love," Jasper said, pausing. He squeezed Edward's hand tightly.

Edward finished. "With a human."

Esme blinked again. And again. Carlisle stared at his sons, and then softly chuckled.

"Is it April Fool's Day? This is a joke, am I correct? You two are too much." He laughed loudly. Realizing he was the only one laughing he slowly quieted and furrowed his brows at his sons.

Edward's eyes softened. "I wish that were the case, Dad. But no, Alice is definitely over the moon for a human. And from the way she talks, the feelings are definitely mutual."

"No. No, this can't be. Oh, Alice, what are you _doing?"_ Esme moaned, bowing her head and reaching up to hold it in her hands. "Why can't she just be gay?"

Edward continued, trying to reassure his parents. "We don't like it anymore than you do, but we're the first ones to admit that you can't chose who you love. Who would have known when Jasper came into our lives that he and I would become a pair? And here we are, decades later, still together. I love him and he loves me and I cannot for a second imagine life without him," Edward spoke softly.

Jasper turned to Edward, love glistening in his eyes, smiling at his lover. _I love you, Edward._

Edward returned Jasper's gaze, and lifted his hand to cup Jasper's cheek. "I love you too."

"The difference," Carlisle stated, "is that you cannot kill each other, or hurt each other physically. What Alice is doing is just…it's so dangerous!"

Returning his eyes to his parents, Edward continued. "I have spoken to Alice about the risks, and Jasper has tried to reason with her, but the bond she has with this human is undeniable. I didn't know if we should say anything to you, but Alice wants to be open with you and didn't know how to bring it up. We sort of volunteered to bring you this…news."

"Is she….is she being safe?" Esme asked. Esme's question had nothing to do with pregnancy or STDs. "Her girlfriend isn't in any risk?"

The boys looked at each other again, not sure how to respond. Jasper spoke. "Alice is coming over today to talk to you about all of this and I'm sure she'll tell you everything. She wants you to know the truth. Just please, for us, remember that she's a big girl. As much as we dislike all of this, we owe her respect."

"Of course, son," Carlisle insisted. "Alice, though somewhat prone to flights of fancy at times, has always had a good head on her shoulders. I want to talk about this with her. To understand, and to make certain she knows exactly what she is doing. This could end very badly….." Carlisle's voice drifted off.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Alice, baby, you look great. Beautiful," Bella assured her the following morning as Alice stepped out of yet another dress that joined the dozen others that littered their bedroom floor. "Honey, just calm down."

Alice stood in just her lavender satin boy shorts and matching bra. "I have absolutely _nothing_ to wear, Bella! Ugh!" She scanned her overstuffed closet, hands on her hips, tapping the toes of her right foot impatiently.

Bella had been patiently watching Alice try on dress after dress all morning. She listened to Alice huff and puff "Too formal," "Too casual," and even "Too loud."

Bella rose from her perch on the edge of their bed and walked across the room to embrace Alice from behind. Her arms wrapped around the little vampire's waist and she rested her chin on Alice's cool shoulder.

"Alice, honey, calm down. It's going to be okay. Didn't you tell me you had a vision that everything would be okay?" Alice kept tapping her foot. "Babe, are you listening to me?"

Alice sighed. "Yes, honey." She stopped tapping, and rested her hand on Bella's clasped hands around her waist. "You're right. It's all going to be all right." She tipped her head back slightly and rested it against Bella's.

"Okay. So. Let's see here," Bella let go of Alice and stepped around her to assess Alice's wardrobe. "I think….yeah. Wear this. It's very cute on you." Bella pulled out a light green sundress with a wide white sash around the waist. "You know, this is what you wore the first time I met you," Bella smiled and she held the dress up against Alice's form. "Definitely this one. It's kind of fitting, if you think about it."

Alice smiled. Her decision was made. "It's perfect, Bella." The pixie took the hanger from Bella and laid the dress out on the bed. "Now come here and kiss me." She took Bella's hand and drew her to her, wrapping Bella's arms around her waist and holding them there with her own.

"Well, my little vampire, if you insist." Bella kissed Alice's neck. Alice giggled. Bella's lips lingered in one spot, and then moved slowly up Alice's neck toward the sweet spot just under her ear. Alice's eyes closed and she let her head fall back. A minute ago she was so worked up with anxiety she couldn't stand still. A few seconds under the expert lips of Bella and she was barely able to stand.

"Oh babe, that feels so good," Alice whispered. "But if you keep that up I'm never going to make it to Mom and Dad's."

"Mmm, Alice…why…is…that?" Bella teased between light, lingering kisses up Alice's neck, inhaling Alice's sweet smell, a mixture of freesia and vanilla.

"Baby, you know exactly why. You're a little evil, you know that?"

Bella swiped her tongue slowly along the outer edge of Alice's ear. She breathed into Alice's ear, "Are you worked up, Alice?"

Alice shuddered, her eyes still closed. Bella's warm fingertips glided over the smooth, pale skin of Alice's belly. Bella's lips sucked on Alice's earlobe and her fingertips made their way to the satin covering Alice's breast.

Bella teased the nipple that was hidden behind the satin bra cup. Alice sighed in contentment. "Yesss, babe."

Bella smiled into Alice's neck. "Let me relax you." She stepped back and took Alice's hand, guiding her toward the bed.

"I guess I do have a couple of hours." Alice wasn't putting up a fight.

Bella smiled seductively. "Now get up on that bed, my little vamp, and let me work out your kinks."

Alice giggled and jumped onto the bed, bouncing into the middle. "Panties. Off," Bella commanded. Alice smiled and complied. Bella took her place kneeling between Alice's legs.

Two orgasms later, Alice was splayed out on the bed panting. Vampires don't pant. But Alice was definitely panting.

Bella brought her head up from between Alice's thighs. "Is that better, baby?" she smirked.

Alice's hand was still clutching Bella's long auburn locks as she came down from her most recent orgasm. "Bella…definitely….better," she stammered.

"Good." She pushed herself up on her elbows and then back to rest her bottom on her heels. "I think a shower is in order. I'll go start it up for you."

Alice sat up. "But babe, what about you?" Alice stroked Bella's thigh.

Bella smiled and shook her head slightly. "Nope, you need to get going. But believe me, you're going to be taking care of some business when you get home." She leaned forward and kissed Alice, letting her tongue trace Alice's lips.

"Mmmm." Alice smiled as she took Bella's tongue in her mouth, tasting herself in her lover's kiss. "That can so be arranged."

Alice extricated herself from the bed and showered quickly. She redid her perfect pixie hair, and slipped into her undies and dress. As she assessed herself in the mirror, she thought "Look good, feel good."

After doing a few spins to check every inch of her outfit, Alice walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. Bella was waiting near the door with her car keys and purse.

"Ready for this?" Bella smiled to assure her.

"As ready as I'll ever be, sweetheart," Alice replied.

Bella reached to cup her face gently between her palms. "Now go talk to your folks. I'll be here when you get home." Bella kissed Alice gently, swatted her on the behind, and handed her her car keys and purse.

As Alice walked out the door, she blew Bella a kiss. Bella watched the door close and smiled. Things would be all right, Alice had told her. She had seen it. Alice just needed to be reminded of that sometimes. And if Alice's parents had any problems with their daughter loving a human, maybe it wouldn't be an issue much longer.

* * *

**Reviews = platinum in my book. **

**To all of those who have added Warm Me Up, Cool Me Down to your faves list, you have no idea how much you make me smile :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Hugs and thanks to Voluptuous Vamp and mzmanda! :)**

**To all of you who continue to follow this and review and add this little ditty to your faves list: Do ya'll know just how much I love you? You make me smile every day, and I thank you for reading!**

**Yours truly here has an entry in the Picture is Worth A Thousand Words contest called Grieving And The Gift. It's dark, and if you're only into the happily-ever-after stories you might want to skip this story. Voting runs August 23-30. To see all the entries make sure you filter for All ratings in the dropdown menu (the default setting is K-T, and mine is rated M). http:/www . fanfiction . net/community/A_Picture_is_Worth_a_Thousand_Words/83737/99/0/1/ (remove the spaces before and after the periods)**

**If you're into femslash (and if you're still reading this story I would bet you are) check out the entries in the Inthecloset contest: http:/www . /~intheclosetcontest. Voting begins Sept. 5. (Again, remove the spaces before and after the periods)**

**SM owns everything within the Twilight universe, I'm just playing inside her fence.**

* * *

**APOV**

_Stoplight red. Stoplight red. Stoplight red. Come on, little light, turn. Turn. Turn. You're killing me._

My left foot was tapping on the floor of my car. I could tell people on the sidewalk were staring – it sounded like a woodpecker was loose in the car pounding away. _No, folks, it's just the tense vampire. Pardon me. _

Here I was on my way to see Esme and Carlisle, the parents who had welcomed me into their lives so many years ago. Theirs were the hands that embraced me warmly when I showed up on their doorstep; theirs were the eyes I had grown to love in their amber beauty. I wasn't just _like_ them, I was one of them, and they let me know it every day.

"It'll be okay, it'll be okay, it'll be okay," I was chanting under my breath, fidgeting in my seat. My eyes were roving, from the road to the rearview mirror to the side mirror to the rearview mirror to the road to my fingernails…I didn't think nervous is a strong enough word.

Why was I being like this? I was a mess, a pixie hot mess. Even my hair was clenched. Wasn't I the one who could see the future? _Come on, Alice. Get it together._

Why then?

And then it hit me. I should not be allowed this. I should not have the luxury of love. I was a bloodsucker – an ethical vampire, but an undead bloodsucker nonetheless. More than that, I was gay. I was a lesbian. A freak among freaks. And I was bringing someone into my life whom I was condemning to this existence.

The thing was, it was much more than an existence for me for the past 6 months. That time with Bella had altered me in ways I could never have imagined, visions or not. I had never lain awake at night holding someone. There were many, many women – and a few men – in my bed over the years but none of them held a candle to my Bella. My Bella. She was mine, and I was hers.

She could have anyone on the planet, and she chose me. _She_ chose _me_. Of course, I didn't put up much of a fight – my heart was hers the moment I laid eyes on her. I never wanted another lover as much. And for some unknown reason, she wanted me too.

The haze was forming in my peripheral vision…here we go, another glimpse. _Esme's asking me if I know what I'm doing. Does Bella know about me? Of course, I assure her. She kind of noticed I'm a tad chilly. _

_Carlisle is reaching out his hand to me, taking mine. _

And that's it. My eyes refocus, and I continued driving. Why wasn't it playing all the way out? I had seen it play out so many times before…why this time did it cut off there? What's wrong?

"Crap." It's all I could say.

I grabbed my phone off the passenger seat. Flipping it open, I press and hold 4 – it's Edward's number. He of all people could help me out on this one.

"Hey, Alice," he answered nonchalantly, the little bastard. He knew how much I was fretting.

"Edward. Spill."

He paused. It was less than a second of a pause, but he knew it would be enough to drive me further up the wall. He knew just which buttons to push with me, he always had.

"About what?" he teased. Bastard.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I yelled into the phone. "You know very well what I'm talking about!"

"Tsk tsk, little pixie. Such language." I was going to demolish his car for this, first chance I got. When I heard Jasper chuckle in the background, I vowed to make sure his BMW was on the chopping block as well.

I breathed in and out. Saccharin sweetness was my next move. "Oh dearest brother of mine, please do tell how your conversation with our parents went."

"Oh, that," he chuckled. "Well, sister, I think things are going to be fine. Just be open, be honest, and remember that they love you."

That was it? That was all I was going to get from him? "Edward, how did it _go? _I'm dying here! I'm on the road, with all these innocent pedestrians nearby, and I'm about to swerve onto the sidewalk. Pleeease, Edward, please tell me!"

Again with the chuckle. "I'm telling you, everything will be fine. They have questions, and rightly so. Just be prepared to answer honestly." His voice softened. "They love you. They trust you. You have to trust them, too, Alice."

I sighed, my fear edging away slightly. "Thanks, Edward. That's all I needed to hear."

"Good, baby sister. Now get over here."

I gasped. What? "Um, Edward, where exactly is here?" I knew the answer before I even asked.

"Why, Alice, I'm sitting here with Mom and Dad. Love you. Bye." Click.

That little prick. Did he not know to leave the freaking room to take my call?

**Edward POV**

Everyone's eyes were on me as I flipped my phone shut. I scanned the room, the three faces that were glaring at me open-mouthed. "What?" I asked

"Edward," Esme started, "why did you do that? You know how nervous she is!" Mom was always admonishing me about my treatment of Alice.

I sat back, crossed my ankle over my other knee, and threw my arm over the back of the couch around Jasper's shoulders. "She's okay, Mom," I reassured her, probably a little dismissively.

Jasper smacked my thigh. I knew he did it just to appease Mom, to make her think he was chastising me, but I heard his thoughts. _Darlin', she's going to get you good for that, and probably me if she heard me laughing. Damn, she's going to kill your car again._

"Son," Carlisle spoke clearly, "how did she sound?"

I waved my hand and rolled my eyes. "She's nervous, yes, but she knows she can trust you both. I really just hope you remember to trust her, too."

"I will not assume that I understand this fixation on a human, son, but you are right. She deserves our respect and assistance if this is what she really wants. There is much to discuss today."

Jasper rose, making some excuse about forgetting to turn off the lights on his car, but I knew better – he was going to lock the overhead garage door so Alice couldn't get to our babies before she had a chance to cool down. I was grateful – Emmie would never let me live it down if Alice mangled another one of our vehicles over my mouth.

The last time she went all Alice on my car, she took the steering wheel to Emmie at the bar, presenting it to him like a trophy. My crime? I had "redone" her closet so that her silks were mixed with her satins. Her color coded system was in complete disarray by the time I was finished. It was a boring Sunday and I needed something to do.

Jasper had left the house when he walked by Alice's room and saw what I was up to. He got as far away from the scene of the crime as possible. He loved me, but he wasn't about to go down with me. Later that night he went down _on_ me, but that is a different story altogether. My steering wheel now resided on the wall just to the right of the entrance to The Flow, Emmie's little joke at my expense.

I started the fight, and Alice finished it. That was just her style. I knew she was stronger than she gave herself credit for, so I didn't fret about giving her a little grief right now. Mom and Dad had open hearts and open minds, and they would help her make this work – I was the mind reader, after all.

**Alice POV**

I hit the accelerator again. This light turned green much faster than the last. Thank goodness.

Haze…._Bella greeting me at the door this evening, eyeing me expectantly. I throw my arms around her, kissing her shoulder as I bury myself in the safety of her arms. She laughs; her arms come up to clutch my shoulder blades. _

With that one vision, I knew I was doing the right thing. The fear left my body as I exhaled

slowly, and my posture shifted. The fearsome little vampire suddenly transformed into the fearless pixie.

I had nothing to fear. My family loved me and understood me more than any others on earth.

Pulling into the driveway, I took in the warm glow of the house. My family was inside. _My family._ They were the people who mattered most in this world, aside from my lover who was waiting for me at our home.

I shifted into park, opened my door, squared my shoulders, and danced up the sidewalk and steps. Esme greeted me at the door, putting her arms around my shoulders and bringing me in for a tight mother hug. Carlisle stood behind her, a warm smile greeting me.

Behind them, I spied my brothers. Jasper and Edward rose from the sofa and stood with their arms draped around each other's waists. Jasper grinned and he tipped his head forward a bit in greeting – always the Southern gentleman.

Edward gave me the thumbs up.

Edward was right. Mom and Dad would understand, but I needed to get the words out of my mouth.

_I am Alice Cullen, I am a vampire, and I deserve love. I deserve Bella. _

Is that what an out of body experience felt like? Esme was tugging me into the house, her hands on my shoulders. Carlisle motioned for us all to go into the living room. I plastered a smile onto my face, took a deep but unnecessary breath, and took a seat on the couch. Edward sat down next to me, Jasper on his other side. It was as if the two men were showing their solidarity with their little sister, and I liked it. Maybe I wouldn't go all hellpixie on Edward for the stunt he pulled earlier.

Coming back down and centering myself, I looked across at Carlisle and Esme. _They love me. They're not going to stop loving me. Let's just get this over with._

"Mom? Dad? I, um, I have something I need to talk to you about."

Esme grasped Carlisle's hand but looked at me with nothing but peace in her eyes.

"First, I want you to know how much I love you. You two are the most amazing parents and friends a vampire could have."

Carlisle's face softened. "Alice, you are our little kitten. Having you with us makes this family whole."

_Wow. Dad's so sweet sometimes. _

"I don't feel like I'm being totally honest with you about something, and I just want to apologize for that. Mom, Dad….I'm gay."

I don't know what it was like for humans to say those words and mean them, really mean them, but for me it was like the opening of a door. It was as if a thousand pound weight was being lifted off my shoulders. I could bear it for eternity, but once it was gone I hadn't realized just how much I was weighed down by it. I felt as if I could float.

The door was opening for me; I felt as if I was laying out in full sunshine with my diamond skin sparkling for the world to see. I was whole. Being a lesbian did not make me less of a vampire, and being a vampire did not make me less of a woman. Being honest with myself and my family made me complete.

Esme had risen from her sofa and was now kneeling before me. She took my hands in hers, squeezed them, and her eyes were so loving as she spoke. "My dear, dear Alice, thank you for being open with us. I must say I have had my suspicions for a while, but dear heart, nothing has changed. If anything, I feel closer to you now because you are being open with us."

I'm not sure if I heard her correctly. Edward was poking me in the ribs with his elbow. _Yeah, you were right, Edward. They are pretty cool,_ I told him silently.

"Alice," Carlisle smiled at me from across the room. "I think I speak for Esme as well when I tell you that as your father of sorts I am very proud of you for your honesty. I hope you did not worry very much about what our reaction would be."

I paused. This was the tricky part. "Well, to be honest, I wasn't too worried about that. But there is more."

Esme returned to Carlisle on their couch, and again their hands were clasped. "Go ahead dear," Esme said. Oh, they knew what was coming, all right. I could just tell.

I looked at Edward and Jasper. Edward nodded, and Jasper's eyes were flitting back and forth from Mom and Dad to me. Both were encouraging me to continue.

I got it out in one sentence. "I've been living with someone for 6 months and I'm completely in love and I know you'll love her too and her name is Bella and she's human and she really wants to meet you."

Crickets chirped outside. A car drove past our driveway going 47 miles per hour. A bird landed on the back deck railing. The grandfather clock in the sitting room chimed. No sound was coming from my parents, however. It was a bit…uncomfortable.

I started again. "What I meant to say was…"

Carlisle interrupted me. "Alice, just give us a moment. When Edward and Jasper mentioned this to us we were concerned."

Esme added, "I think terrified would be a better description, dear."

He nodded at her. "But we want to understand this. Alice, I am not going to begin to ask about the intimate portions of your life with Bella. I assume since you have been with her for 6 months without incident that you are able to….control yourself in certain ways?"

"Dad, there's not a single part of me that wants to drink her blood. You and Mom showed me how to be strong about that decades ago." It was true, despite the occasional twinge in my throat and the fact that her blood smelled to me of the richest perfume in the world, I would never hurt my love in that way. She was not there for my consumption; on the contrary, it was I who would serve her for the rest of time if she would have me.

"She makes me happy, and for the first time in my life my whole being has been consumed by the need to make someone else happy. I cannot describe it."

Esme squeezed Carlisle's hand gently and the two shared a loving glance at each other. "You do not need to describe it, Alice," Esme replied with a gentle smile at her husband.

"Mom, Dad, I know the risks. Bella understands the risks. She has told no one of who we really are." If I could cry, I would be sobbing right now. My heart was overflowing with love for my Bella, and with fear that my family would reject her. So far Edward and Jasper had been somewhat lukewarm to the idea of my love for a human, but I was still trying to gauge the reactions of my parents.

Carlisle returned his gaze to me. "Alice, we just want you to be safe. The implications of being with a human in the way you are could be disastrous, not only for you but for the entire family. If something were to happen between you two, if you were to break up, what is to keep Bella from letting others know what we really are? Safety is my main concern here, both for us and for Bella."

I understood where he was coming from. Thankfully my beautiful brother Edward came to my rescue. "I don't think that will be an issue. From what I've seen of both Alice's and Bella's thoughts, I do not see them separating."

And just like that the haze was closing in on me again. _Bella and I are in a strange car, pulling up to Carlisle and Esme's house. She is leaning over to kiss my cheek as she opens the passenger door. She steps out onto the sunlit driveway and….sparkles?_

I should have been appalled, I think. A normal reaction would have been to be terrified and disgusted that something was going to happen to rip Bella's humanity away. As the haze lifted, however, I found myself sitting there with my hands under my thighs like a schoolgirl, smiling.

"Alice?" Jasper asked. "You okay? You kind of zoned out for a minute."

Edward was glaring at me. "Yes, Jasper, she's fine," he hissed through clenched teeth.

_Edward, don't. Just don't. Just let me have a minute and then we'll talk._ He nodded ever so slightly and his facial expression returned almost back to normal.

I was back to business. "So, that's what I came to talk to you today about. I love her, I really do, and I would very much like for you two to meet her."

"Of course, darling," Esme reassured me. This was going much better than I could have hoped. "When would you like to bring her over?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

I turned the key in the lock to our apartment, and before I could begin to push it an inch it was ripped wide open by my beautiful Bella. Just as I had seen earlier, she was eyeing me expectantly. I threw my arms around her, kissing her shoulder as I buried myself in the safety of her arms. She laughed, her arms coming up to clutch my shoulder blades.

"Baby!" she giggled as I kept walking and pushing her into the apartment. "How did it go?"

My right leg reached back, caught the edge of the door, and whipped it shut. My beautiful Bella, the joy of my heart, was running her hands up and down my back. "It was incredible," I assured her.

She pulled back and looked intently at me. "So they know? And they're okay with…with everything?"

I clutched her back into my arms, kissing her ear. "Yes, baby, and they want to meet you. Did you hear me? They want to meet you tomorrow!" Suddenly I realized that maybe that's too soon for her, perhaps she needed a little time to prepare to meet the in-laws. "But we can wait if you'd like, I mean, we don't have to go over tomorrow. I can tell them we'll come over next weekend or something," I stammered.

She laughed. "Oh my God, Alice! I've been waiting to meet your parents for six months, silly!"

Bella and I swayed back and forth, our jubilation flowing between our bodies. At this moment I was so filled with ecstatic energy I could barely keep myself together, but I knew I couldn't unleash the power of the pixie altogether or I would crush my lover.

Suddenly Bella went tense. "Oh no, what am I going to wear?" She pulled me down the hallway, our laughter floating behind us. In the bedroom she flipped on the closet light and started feverishly yanking outfits out. My clothes having been neatly put away while I was gone, the floor was now littered with skirts, dresses, pants, and blouses as Bella eyed her clothing one by one and threw them down.

She was beautiful in her focus. I knew she wanted to make a good impression on my family, but I was getting a bit impatient – okay, a LOT impatient.

I stepped behind her as she flicked a hanger from right to left, then moved on to the next one. She appraised the blouse, tsked softly, then flicked it left to join the other rejects. My hands reached around her and rest atop hers, stilling her mad clothing dash.

My beautiful Bella sighed and I felt her relax slightly. "You're right," she chuckled. "I kind of pulled an Alice there, didn't I?" She rested the back of her head on my shoulder.

"No, Bella," I brushed her long, silken hair off the side of her neck so I could press my lips there. "You are…." Kiss. "One hundred percent…" Kiss a little lower. "Your own woman." Kiss. "And I love you." My other hand moved to her waist, my palm gliding lightly toward her warm, flat belly where it rested.

I kissed down the side of her neck ever so slowly. I wanted to calm her down, and it was working for the most part, but the closer I got her shoulder the more I just wanted her.

Bella had perfected the art of the slow, seductive turn. It was like a sexy little corkscrew move. It always made me weak in the knees and left my panties in a bunch. I think it had something to do with the way the movement started at her face – turning slightly to watch me out of the corner of her eye, then proceeded so that her shoulders joined the rotation, then her hips, then her knees, until she faced me.

We were no longer jubilant or nervous. We were simply Alice and Bella. Her eyes flicked back and forth from my lips to my eyes, and she did that _thing_ that made me wet every time: her bottom lip tucked into her mouth and she bit down gently. I'm the strong one, right? Well, when my little human started guiding me backward toward the bed I had absolutely no will or power to resist her.

There was nothing in the world that could captivate me like the slow burn of Bella's gaze. She thought I'm stronger than she is, that somehow being a vampire made me more of a woman because I could crush granite. The truth is, she held me with a tighter grip than she could ever imagine.

She owned me; there was no doubt about it. This gorgeous, sexy, brilliant woman owned every part of my mind, body, and soul.

* * *

**Reviews make me write faster :) Mwah!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**I am THA-RILLED that this week we passed 5,000 hits to this story. There are a lot of pervy folks out there following WMUCMD, and I love each and every one of you! :) Hope you will take a minute to leave a review and/or PM me and let me know how you feel about the story, but more than that I'm just so happy you're following this. **

**Yours truly here has an entry in the Picture is Worth A Thousand Words contest. It's dark, and if you're only into the happily-ever-after stories you might want to skip this one. Voting runs August 23-30. Here's the link to the full list of stories: .net/community/A_Picture_is_Worth_a_Thousand_Words/83737/99/0/1/ and the voting link: .net/u/2278443/A_pic_is_worth_1000_words. I would be ever so grateful to anyone who clicks that little "Vote Now" link. **

**If you're into femslash (and if you're still reading this story I would bet you are) check out the entries in the Inthecloset contest over on FF: .net/~intheclosetcontest. Voting begins Sept. 5.**

**Mzmanda and Voluptuous Vamp are the shit and I owe them huge thanks for helping me bring this story to you. They effing rock.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the entire Twilight universe, I just like to play inside her fence.**

**And now, back to the A/B lovin'...**

_

* * *

_

_She owns me; there is no doubt about it. This gorgeous, sexy, brilliant woman owns every part of my mind, body, and soul. _

Bella guided Alice gently backward toward their bed. This day had been one of revelations and renewal, and now that they were alone together again, they needed to show each other their hearts. Bella's body was pressed against Alice's, her lips ghosting over her lover's, as they glided across the room. Alice's movement halted as the backs of her calves touched the bed.

With a slight push, Bella sat Alice down and stood between her legs. The women gazed into each others' eyes and each others' souls. _I am hers and she is mine,_ Alice thought, her lips turning up into a warm smile. Her cool hands ghosted over Bella's slight hips, up the gentle curve of her waist, and back down. Bella's eyes were the color of chocolate dreams, and Alice just couldn't get enough of the tiny flecks of auburn that only she could observe in them.

Bella's hands were on Alice's shoulders. She needed to be closer to her lover. Lifting her left leg and leaning her knee alongside Alice's hip on the mattress, she delighted as Alice pulled her in for a sensuous kiss. Their lips met gently, dreamily, teasing and fulfilling at the same moment. The tip of Alice's cold tongue ran along Bella's lower lip, causing the human to shudder.

Alice's arms reached around Bella, who was now straddling her, her palms kneading Bella's shoulder blades. She reveled in the sensation of Bella's fingertips winding through her spiked black hair, the human raising and lowering herself slightly as the women kissed.

Bella's warm tongue met Alice's and the temperature clash of their embrace caused her to mewl into Alice's mouth. Both went down the rabbit hole of sensation, their bodies melding together even though their clothing obstructed any true touch. The details of the day were lost on them, the power of their mutual adoration taking on a life of its own in the room.

Alice fell backward on the bed in a drawn-out movement as Bella reached behind her to cushion her own descent with an outstretched arm. Their kiss had not been interrupted and was moving into a fervor of passion. Once the vampire was laid out beneath her, Bella swiped her hand down to the cleft between Alice's breasts as she panted "I love you" between kisses. Alice rose up on her elbows and scooted both of them toward the center of the bed, her head falling back as Bella showered her neck with pecks and murmurs.

Bella rolled over to her left slightly, her lips rising again to meet Alice's. The women were lost in each other. Bella lowered her hand to the base of Alice's skirt and began a slow ascent up the inside of Alice's thigh underneath the skirt. She smiled into Alice's kiss as the vampire's breath hitched against her touch.

Alice moaned as Bella's hand avoided her panties and instead slid to rest on her taut stomach. There was little space between Alice's belly and the waistband of her dress, illustrating the need for fewer clothes. Bella removed her hand from underneath Alice's attire and wordlessly rose up on her knees to crawl behind her lover. Alice sat up as well and let Bella's master fingers lower the zipper on her back. Bella pushed the silk fabric down over Alice's shoulders and traced a line of kisses from behind her ear to her collarbone.

Bella found herself on her back under Alice in less than a second. The only thing better than a fast vampire, in her opinion, was a fast _nude_ vampire. Alice did not disappoint.

The human smiled up at her lover. Alice could snap her neck with a single finger, she knew it, and yet in their bed Bella felt safest of all places on earth – more than her childhood bedroom, more than in the arms of any of her former lovers. In this bed, with this woman, was where she wanted to spend her eternity.

"May I?" Alice asked, running her fingers under the neckline of Bella's t-shirt.

"Of course." The ripping sound tore through the silence of the room, followed closely by Bella's giggle. "I love it when you do that."

Alice buried her head between her lover's pert breasts. Bella's nipples had grown pebble hard the instant the vampire started kissing her, both from the chill of her touch and from the sheer sensuality of their love. Bella arched her back up and clasped Alice's head to her. Alice moved to the left breast, licking a trail around the rim of the areola and zeroing in on the tip of Bella's nipple. She moved her legs to either side of Bella's hips to straddle her as she gently sucked the beautiful warm skin of her lover's breast.

"Please, Alice…" Bella squirmed. "Take my pants off, baby."

Without moving from Bella's nipple, Alice raised her hips up two inches, grabbed hold of Bella's yoga pants, and ripped them to shreds. Settling back down, she whispered into Bella's skin, "Better?" before resuming her worship.

"Much," Bella moaned. "You're so fucking sexy when you do that."

Alice replied by sliding up Bella's body to reclaim her lover's lips. The women were now pressed skin-to-skin to each other, wearing one another like fine perfume. Their lips and tongues glistened with the other woman's essence and their own arousal.

Alice sat up, still straddling her lover and began Bella's favorite languorous figure-eight grind. Bella ran her fingertips up the vampire's pale and tight thighs. Alice looked down at Bella in all her warm and fragile glory. _I can't believe she's mine. Mine._

Bella glided her fingertips toward the delicate yet indestructible junction between Alice's thighs. Her thumbs moved inward and Alice breathed out as Bella pulled apart her labia and gently stroked the glistening inner lips. Her thumbs glided up and down, avoiding the bits Alice longed for her to touch most, but Alice was not going to complain – Bella could do whatever she wanted with those magic fingers.

"Do you have any idea how much I adore you, Alice?" Bella's eyes closed. "Not just this. But everything about you." Her thumb brushed Alice's sensitive clit as if of its own accord. "You are my smile."Alice gasped at both the sensation of Bella's touch and the words she spoke. "You fill the holes in my heart I didn't even know were there, baby." Alice could feel the individual bumps of Bella's fingerprints brush her tight nerve bundle but didn't grind or move her own hips – this was Bella's moment.

"I don't care what anyone thinks, Alice," she whispered as she sat up, her knees raising up to support Alice's bottom. Bella's right hand cupped the back of Alice's neck as she slipped two fingers of her other hand into Alice's frigid wetness. "You are mine and I am yours." She brought the whimpering vampire's face closer to hers and pressed her lips to her lover's. As her digits gently curled then flexed inside Alice, she licked Alice's plump and glass-smooth lower lip.

Alice brought her forehead down to meet Bella's, rocking and mewling from Bella's warm invasion into her. "I feel everything you do to me…mmmmm…every motion, even the ones you aren't aware of." She opened her eyes, meeting Bella's lust-filled gaze. "I feel your fingertips inside me…" she panted, "the slightest motion of your sweet finger…tips…" she trailed off as Bella found her secret spot. "Ohhh God, baby." Her eyes drifted closed again.

Alice's frigid palms were bringing Bella almost out of her skin as they gripped her warm breasts. The women moved with each other, then against each other, and then back into each other. Their dance was driving both further away from the cares of the outside world, and directly into the other's soul.

"Tell me, Alice. Tell me what I do to you," Bella breathed into her ear. The vampire was losing herself in sensation, and was completely aware of the minutest of motions within her.

Her eyes remained shut, her brows furrowing in concentration. The rocking intensified slightly…just talking about this was propelling her further into the delectable oblivion. "Bella. You just curled your inde-hex fin…ger….and again….and again….oh God, Bella, right there." Her head fell backward.

"And this? What about this?" Bella drawled.

Alice let out an adorable screech. "Bella...sooo…sweet…don't…stop…please…yessss." She was grinding harder now as Bella's fingers curled inside her and her thumb brushed her cold clit. Bella's movements slowed and she withdrew her fingers, much to Alice's distress.

Bella was scooting backward, removing herself from underneath Alice. Her ministrations with her lover weren't done, not by a long shot. "Alice. Lay down." The vampire's look of frustration drew a grin from Bella. "I promise you, Alice, you'll want to lie down." When Alice didn't move, she lowered her voice into a growl. "Now."

And in less than a second, Alice obeyed, lying diagonally on the bed. The covers were bunched up in all the right places underneath her, giving her a pillow of sorts underneath her head. Self-assured Bella was a sight to behold, and Alice became even wetter as she complied with her lover's direction. Bella kneeled to her side and placed tiny kisses on the vampire's belly. "Talk to me, honey. Tell me how this feels." She continued peppering the vampire with soft pecks, inching closer to Alice's mound after each. She slipped her right arm underneath Alice's thigh and pulled it toward her, spreading her legs to a more advantageous angle. Her tongue slipped out as it met the tight curls at the top of Alice's sex and she traced a trail right to the point just outside Alice's lips.

"Alice, I don't hear you," she reminded.

Using her left thumb and index finger, she spread Alice's lips gently and swiped the tip of her tongue across the glistening bundle of nerves. Alice's cry was immediate. "Oh! Again!" Alice's head pressed into her makeshift pillow. Bella willingly obliged, this time flattening out her tongue and licking back and forth. The sideways movement caught Alice off guard. "You're so good, baby…I can feel every ridge on your fucking tongue…they're…superb…mmmmm." Bella continued, applying a bit more pressure – she knew Alice liked pressure right…there. "Yes…oh…I…I…I can't stand this…don't stop." Bella saw her grip the bedspread and heard a slight rip. She didn't mind the loss of yet another blanket, Alice just tasted too good.

"Baby, I need to taste you," Alice whimpered. "Please!" She reached to her side and ran her fingers over Bella's almost-out-of-reach thigh. Bending a little to get a better grip, she slid her hand between Bella's knees and pulled the leg closer to her. "GOD!" She screamed, her hand clenching as Bella hit just the right spot. Alice was so close, but Bella knew that once Alice got hold of her she would catch up rather quickly – vampire speed was always to Alice's advantage.

Pausing her tongue, she moved her knees closer to Alice's side and arched her back as she straddled Alice's awaiting mouth. Alice slid her arms underneath Bella, reaching around to firmly grasp her thighs. She raised her head, and with a swift movement tasted Bella's essence. _This is mine,_ she thought.

Bella's moans mingled with Alice's as the vampire feasted on her. The warm sex, the trembling legs around her face, everything about Bella spurred her on. She was sucking gently, flicking the tip of her tongue on Bella's fragile nerve bundle. Alice was a vampire and had immense strength, but living with Bella, learning her lover's likes and turn-ons, had taught her quickly the intricate ways in which to bring Bella to release.

Just as she thought Bella was putty in her hands, the vampire felt the warm tongue circling her clit again. _Circles…yes….cirrrrcles,_ she reveled.

Bella paused again. "Alice….I want you to feel what I'm doing to you….and do it to me. Show me you feel me." Alice pulled away, waiting for Bella.

Bella leaned down into Alice, sliding her tongue down Alice's lips. She smiled slightly as she felt Alice do the same to her. When she brought her tongue back up to circle Alice's clit, she jumped when she felt Alice do the identical motion to hers. _Damn, that's cold….I fucking love cold._

Licking around the tight pearl, she grinned to feel Alice mimicking her. The women were now truly one, performing simultaneous and identical movements for each other. Bella sucked gently, gliding her tongue over the part of Alice's body she loved most, up and down, counting to 2 for each stroke before returning in the other direction. _Oh my GOD she's good,_ Bella thought as Alice performed the same motion to her. Bella led, Alice followed, as minutes flowed together in their mutual adoration.

The dance continued, the women moaning and breathing heavier, until Bella started writing. Yes, writing. With Alice's clit sucked gently in her lips, she used her tongue to trace the letter B over it. She felt Alice pause…and then Bella came unglued with Alice's own maddeningly slow oral calligraphy.

_A…L…..I…..C….._by E Bella's head shot up, her hips were squirming and she was crying out as her orgasm shattered around her. The letters didn't stop, and as Alice traced her initials over and over again Bella came loudly, screaming Alice's name.

Panting and moaning like a woman possessed, she pressed her face back into Alice and resumed writing her love with her tongue. She wanted to draw Alice out as far as she could. _I….S….A…. "_Ohhhhhh," Alice moaned. _B…E…. _"Nnnnnn." _L…..L…._

"AAAAGGGGHH!" Alice yelled as Bella inscribed her final letter. Bella repeated the A over and over again as Alice's hips rose into her face, the muscles in the vampire's frigid thighs tightening intensely as her orgasm took over her entire body. "Baby! Yes!" she continued to yell as the internal convulsions rocketed and Bella didn't stop her assault. "Ohhh my GOD!"

When Alice's moaning lessened to soft purrs, Bella laid a lingering kiss upon the honey-flavored wetness she had just enjoyed. Alice's arms fell to the bed. Bella did not want to move, but she was quickly losing heat atop the vampire's torso. She rolled off, completely spent, to lie next to Alice. Kissing Alice's hip, she smiled. "You follow direction VERY well, my little pixie."

Alice giggled and laid her forearm over her eyes.

When she had the strength to move again, Bella pulled herself up slowly and righted herself, snuggling into Alice's side. "You're cold, honey," Alice whispered, turning to assess Bella and placing a soft kiss on her nose. "Get under the covers." Tenderly, Alice lifted Bella with her left arm and pulled the covers down with her right. She laid Bella down and started covering her, pausing to place another soft kiss over her heart before bringing the covers up to just under Bella's arms.

"You live there, you know," Bella whispered, her palm cupping Alice's cheek. Alice leaned over her, gazing lovingly into her partner's eyes, inches away from her lips. "Right there," she pointed to her heart.

Alice brought her lips to Bella's, softly kissing her lover as she slowly ran her fingers through her silken chocolate hair.

The day had been long, and she knew Bella needed rest. "Sleep love. Sleep. And as you rest, know that you own my heart as well." She pressed her lips to Bella's once more.

Bella let the peacefulness of her partner's loving washed over her, and the last sound she heard was Alice's whispered, "Forever."

-o-o-o-o-o-

The gold of morning streamed through their bedroom window as Bella woke with a stretch and a peaceful sigh. Alice's arm was underneath her pillow, and as she turned she saw her lover's contented smile. _What a great way to wake up, _she thought with a grin.

"Hey," Bella whispered.

"Sleep well?" Alice asked.

"Like the dead." Almost immediately, Bella realized the humor in her innocent statement. "I mean…"

Alice pressed the pad of her index finger to her lover's lips, shushing her. "No rewording necessary, Bella. I know what you meant."

The women smiled at each other, and only the sound of Bella's belly grumbling kept them from continuing the last night's activities. "Let's get the human some grub," Alice chuckled. Bella did not argue.

Alice left Bella alone to dress after the woman had finished her daily oatmeal. It was torture for her to stay out of their bedroom, wanting to assert just a small opinion in Bella's attire, but she knew that Bella would feel more comfortable today if she had 100% control over her appearance without Alice's interference.

In an hour, the women were descending the stairs of their building hand-in-hand on their way to Alice's car. Alice was thrilled to be seen in public with her gorgeous partner. Bella had decided upon a pair of flare-leg grey twill slacks, a cream silk blouse with rouching under her pert breasts – Alice was quite pleased that Bella had decided to go against her nature and wear a bra today to meet the in-laws – and a pair of burgundy ballet flats. Bella was the picture of modesty and class, while conveying a strong sense of femininity and self assuredness.

The women donned their matching sunglasses and Alice opened the passenger door for her partner. "My lady," she giggled with a slight curtsey. Bella gave her a peck on the cheek before sliding into the car.

Alice danced to her side of the car and in just a moment they were peeling out of the parking garage and onto the street.

The ride to Carlisle and Esme's house was silent for the most part, with Bella deep in thought and Alice tracing gentle circles on Bella's thigh. This was going to be a watershed moment in their relationship and each woman took the time in the car to collect her thoughts.

Their silence was broken when Bella chirped, "Well, nothin' to it but to do it," as they pulled into the driveway. Before they got out, Alice leaned over, took Bella's face in her hands, and kissed the tip of the human's nose. They gazed at each other and smiles took over them. "You know, this is the first time I've met in-laws," Bella chuckled. "So, any last words?"

Alice sighed. "They will adore you, babe. Just like I do." She paused. "Well, I hope not _just_ like I do. That could get a little weird." They both giggled as they got out of the car.

Edward had opened the front door and was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and a grin on his face as the women walked up the steps. "Well, well, well. Sister, you have one ravishing lady here." He kissed Alice's cheek, and in an un-Edward-like move grabbed Bella and lifted her in a hug. Alice was shocked. Edward wasn't necessarily a hugger.

Setting Bella down, he smiled as she straightened her blouse and looked to Alice with a what-the-hell-was-that face. "Just welcoming you to the family, Bella. I hope you don't mind, but I took a little peak inside that brain of yours as you pulled up."

Bella blanched.

"Don't worry, you're a keeper. My sister says you're good for her, and you just confirmed it for me. So again, welcome, Bella."

He offered her his arm, and Bella timidly curled her hand under his elbow. A beaming Alice walked in the door, Edward and Bella close behind.

"Mom? Dad? We're here," Alice called in the entryway. She heard Edward whisper something and then Bella giggled. When she turned around to check on her partner, she couldn't do anything but smile. The two were sharing a private joke, and that meant the best thing of all – Bella was _in._

* * *

**Like? Please let me know. Reviews make me write faster. **

:)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Hluvsdogs and Voluptuous Vamp, I heart you hard.**

**Thanks for reading this, folks. You all rock.**

* * *

_The two were sharing a private joke, and that meant the best thing of all – Bella was _in_._

APOV

I had no idea what they were talking about, but as I looked back at Edward and Bella, arm-in-arm, in my parents' house, it just felt right. I flashed her my pearly whites, and my heart leapt when she returned my smile. It was as if the stress of this moment was lifting and I had my douche of a brother to thank for it. Well, at least a little bit.

She walked right past me with that huge mom grin plastered to her face, and approached Bella. My girl stopped, looked straight at Esme, and smiled.

"Bella, I am so glad you're here. I've heard so much about you," Esme said before she threw her arms around my lover. Wow. This was the moment I had dreaded, despite all my visions to the contrary, and for the first time since we pulled up in the driveway, I exhaled.

"Esme, it's wonderful to meet you, too," Bella said as Esme held her. An outside observer might think Mom was pouring it on a little thick, but this was just Esme. This was Esme in her truest form. She was the most loving and beautifully caring person or vampire I had ever met.

Edward chuckled. "Um, Mom, you have to let her go sometime." As Esme pulled away I heard the slight catch in her throat that Bella would never have caught with her human hearing.

"You're beautiful, dear," she said as she stroked Bella's hair gently. "I want you to think of this as your home too. Now come," she said, pulling Bella's hand away from Edward's arm and entwining her fingers through it. "Carlisle?" she called into the house.

My father appeared down the hallway, his characteristic gentle smile leading the way. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and muttered "Hello, kitten," then walked to his wife and my Bella. "Isabella, it is a pleasure to meet you." He took her loose hand in his, and when he brought it to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles, I actually saw Bella blush.

"It's wonderful to meet you all, too," she stammered. She turned to me, and I shot her my patented Alice Cullen wink and smile. She loosened somewhat and I heard her breathe out as well. Here she was, meeting the parents. The vampire parents. How much more stressful could this be for her? She was the strongest woman I had ever known, and aside from the few nervous giggles in response to the curious stares from my brother and parents, she was holding her own. Had I mentioned she was knee deep in vampire territory?

Nothing fazed my beautiful Bella. It was one of the things I adored about her.

Esme ushered us into the living room, which I was surprised to find empty. "Edward, where's Jasper?"

"Oh, he should be here any minute. Quick trip to the woods." I knew what he meant, and I was sure the connotation wasn't really lost on Bella, either. I was sure he'd wanted to be fully in control of his urges when a human was in such close proximity. He hadn't had any issues being in the company of humans for years, but I certainly appreciated the extra precaution on his part. The light amber color of the eyes of the rest of my family indicated to me that they might have done the same thing themselves earlier today.

I took Bella's hand from Esme and led her to the comfortable sofa. She sat beside me, her knees together, but her head high. She was nervous. I could tell by the rapid firing of her pulse. I didn't have the heart to tell her that we could all hear it. She didn't need another reason to be nervous.

Just like Edward had promised, Jasper stepped through the large open picture window in the living room. Bella stared at him. "You okay, baby?" I whispered.

"Yeah, but…did he just climb that tree to get in?" she asked, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

I giggled. "Yes, baby. He's showing off for the human. You want me to show you sometime?"

Her open mouth turned up into a playful grin. "You had better do that, Alice Cullen."

Jasper walked straight for us with that slow southern stroll. "And you must be Bella," he boomed. "Charmed," he drawled with that damned cockeyed grin. Now Bella was a lesbian – I was most sure of that – but there was just something about Jasper that made even some of the butch dykes stare. Maybe it was the hair. I didn't know.

With a deep bend at the waist, Jasper took Bella's hand and brought it to his mouth. With a quick wink he kissed her hand and placed it back into her lap. I was beaming.

_Maybe I won't demolish their precious babies in the garage after all._

I'm not sure if it was the sweet greetings my family had bestowed upon Bella, or Jasper's gift, but the tension in Bella washed away completely.

Esme sat on the sofa opposite us. Carlisle's arm was draped across her shoulder. "Bella, dear, would you like something to drink? We have soda, water, soda water, beer, wine, diet soda," she rattled off the selection of beverages I was sure she had purchased just for today.

Now some women would politely say "No thank you, I'm fine."

Not my Bella. "I think I'll take a soda, please," she said confidently.

_That's my girl_.

Edward and Jasper had a glass of ice and soda in Bella's hand almost instantaneously. _Showoff_, I smirked at Edward. He just grinned at me and stepped back to wrap his arm leisurely around Jasper's waist, his other hand in his own jeans pocket. They looked so comfortable together, so sure of themselves and their love. This was what I dreamed of with Bella.

"So, Isabella," Carlisle said, leaning slightly forward, "we feel very honored to have you here with us today. It's quite an occasion. I'm sure you can understand that."

Bella sipped her soda. "Absolutely, Carlisle. I am very grateful to be here." She squeezed my hand. "I understand this is a big step for Alice," she stated more to me than to them. "And for me."

Edward spoke up. "I'm sure it is, Bella." We all had something to lose here. If things "went badly," as Carlisle had reminded me before today's trip, I could lose my true love to my own bloodlust. I would soon follow her because there was no way I could go on another day knowing I had destroyed her. On the other hand, if we broke up, there was nothing to keep Bella from outing us as the monsters we were. And then the Volturi would intervene, punishing us and silencing Bella forever.

But there was a third option, and Edward saw it play out in my mind as I recalled my vision from yesterday: a pale and glorious Bella getting out of my car, sparkling in the sunshine. Bella looked even sexier, and I honestly couldn't think of anything I wanted to do more than test out her vampire stamina.

Edward cleared his throat loudly, pulling me from that short-lived fantasy. My mind wandered a bit where Bella was concerned.

Everyone in my family had joked with me for years that I was the flighty one, the one whose mind twisted in knots and left them all dizzy, Edward especially. He was the only one who could follow along with me on my mental excursions. I guess I had earned the moniker "pixie." I kept them all on their toes.

I hadn't thought about the time, but almost two hours passed before Esme excused herself to go to the kitchen and I heard her shuffling through the practically unused refrigerator. Bella had relaxed on the sofa and was chatting with Jasper about the South and his exploits in the Civil War. As always, Jasper elaborated just enough to make her eyes widen, but he spared Bella the most gruesome details. I was grateful – she didn't need to know the most disturbing bits just yet. I could protect her from them a little while longer.

Carlisle joined in the conversation again. "Bella, I understand your mother lives in Phoenix, correct?"

"Yes, she does," Bella replied.

I had already prepped Carlisle and Esme that Bella's parents were divorced and that she had lived with her father for 2 years before moving to Seattle for college.

"Do you get to see her often?"

"Not as often as I would like, about three times a year, but we talk a few times a week by phone and she emails me almost daily." She squeezed my hand. "I want my mother to meet Alice very much, but I think we all know that a trip to Phoenix is pretty much out of the question. There's a little too much sun exposure, if you know what I mean."

Carlisle responded with a gentle smile. "I appreciate that you have thought about that little…complication."

"Absolutely, Carlisle. I want to fly Renee to Seattle in a month or so. It's her turn to make the trip this time, anyway, and I'd love for her to meet Alice. If, I mean, Alice wants to meet her."

I kissed her cheek. "Of course, baby!" I giggled, "You know I already knew she was coming, don't you?"

Bella glanced at Edward, who just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah, good luck getting anything past her, Bella. Believe me."

"Well then, Edward, I may just have to rely on you to fill me in from time to time."

"I would cherish any opportunity to thwart the pixie, madame."

Esme appeared in the doorway from the kitchen, and asked Bella and I to join her. She served Bella lunch and started asking more questions about her family. "Bella, what does your father do?"

"He's the chief of police in a tiny little town called Forks. He loves it," she stated between bites of her chicken salad sandwich. It was an understated lunch, I'm sure it was Esme's attempt to not be too formal or overbearing on Bella's first trip to the family home. Esme could have whipped up with ease a five-course meal for Bella's consumption alone, but the occasion just called for understated.

Being in a home with five vampires was over the top as it was.

"Do you ever worry about him?" Esme asked.

Bella thought for a moment. "You know, he lived by himself for many years. Does his job bother me? Yeah, a little, but Forks isn't necessarily a hotbed of excitement. I'm sure his biggest bust this week was someone going 10 miles over the speed limit on the 101," she laughed. We both knew that I drove much faster than that, but we didn't really need to tell Mom. She knew all about my need for speed.

"He's a terrible cook so I took over that chore when I moved in. Charlie's a pretty simple man with simple tastes. He's easy to get along with."

I had heard stories about Charlie for the last six months, and I knew just how much Bella adored him. She explained how theirs had been a rocky relationship for years after her parents divorced, but two years of living with him had solidified their bond. She looked up to him and, I'm sure, he looked up to her. They were just both such strong souls.

Esme took it all in, apparently impressed with Bella's devotion to family.

After Bella's lunch, she and Esme and I returned to my family in the living room. Jasper continued his stories, still not sharing the most vivid memories of his change. When she asked him about it, he simply stated, "It was hell."

For just a moment, I experimentally told myself that I wouldn't change Bella; that we would live out her lifetime as human and vampire. She didn't need to be a part of this existence, or feel the pain of the change and the subsequent bloodlust, the insanity of the first year. Oh my, that first year. I didn't think I could bear watching her thirst, her insane newborn focus on one thing only – blood.

I could save her from that. I could refuse her request.

The haze approached, but the vision didn't change. _But…why? If I don't change her…_

And then the realization hit me. Bella was going to become a vampire _for_ me even if it meant she would do it _without_ me. I was trying to protect her from the realities of my lifestyle, and behind the scenes she had been the catalyst of her own future. It wasn't about my decisions, the decision had already been made by the "frail little human." _Frail my ass_. She was more glorious than any of us – she was choosing this with her eyes wide open.

I had mistakenly thought that I controlled her fate.

My Bella was talking casually to Esme about the draperies in our apartment, and just a little while ago shared some private joke with my prick of a brother, Edward. Carlisle just sat back next to his wife and agreed with everything she said – he had no design sense and he knew it. Jasper was relaxed, sitting on the floor between Edward's legs as they listened and commented on color choices and textures of upholstery fabric. The boys could definitely hold their own in this conversation.

I glanced across the space to Edward. He had to have known the internal discussion I had just had with myself. My annoying big brother just

winked at me before asking Esme, "Mom, would you suggest cream or taupe throw pillows with a red sofa?"

The rest of the afternoon was spent in inane conversations, interspersed with laughter. I hadn't even had to talk, I could just listen for once and laugh along with them, and for the first time in decades I was speechless.

And it was a good thing.

* * *

**I wish all parents were this supportive, don't you?**

**There are some amazing entries in the Inthecloset Slash/Femslash contest over at , guys. If you have a few minutes, please head on over and check them out. Voting started Sept. 5 for the Femslash contest, and the Slash voting starts Sept. 14. www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~intheclosetcontest**

**As always, reviews are very much appreciated :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Muchas gracias to the beautiful and magnificent casket4mytears, who beta'd this chapter. :) I'm honored, girl.**

**Voluptuous Vamp, you are the comma queen of my little universe. Thank you just doesn't seem to be big enough, girl.**

**Some nasty RL circumstances have created a bit of a posting delay, and I thank ya'll for your patience. (See chapter notes at the end, as well) To make it up to you, I'm planning on posting a juicy little outtake for your reading enjoyment. If you have any suggestions, drop me a PM. I have my own ideas (lots of them, in fact) but I always love to hear what pervy thoughts others have, as well.**

**Please see the A/N at the end for a little update.**

* * *

_The rest of the afternoon was spent in inane conversations, interspersed with laughter. I hadn't even had to talk, I could just listen for once and laugh along with them, and for the first time in decades I was speechless._

_And it was a good thing._

Eight weeks had passed since our afternoon introductions at Carlisle and Esme's house. In that time, Bella and I had spent almost every waking minute together, minus the hours she was "on the clock" for work and then the times she went out with her friends on the weekend. Her time as a human was limited, and although we hadn't actually planned when her change would take place, I knew it was approaching. My visions of her sparkling self were coming more frequently.

Planning would come soon, but for right now I enjoyed her warm body against mine. Enjoyed it as often as possible, actually.

This evening, I was with Carlisle and Esme on a hunt. We had stalked the elk (not a difficult task) and had taken down two each. Sated, we sat down on a rocky outcrop before heading back to their house.

"Alice, may I ask you a question?" Carlisle started. Esme laid her palm on his knee, and I could see this question was from both of them.

"Of course," I replied.

He cleared his throat. "Esme and I have been discussing your plans with Bella, and I am in no way questioning your intentions with her. However, have you thought about how this will affect her relationship with her parents?"

I was not particularly surprised at their question. When I told them of my visions of Bella as one of us, they were initially shocked and dismayed, but there was nothing I could do to stop the inevitable. It was going to happen and I had come to accept that. Inside I was thrilled – doing somersaults, actually – at the thought that at some point I would be able to enjoy Bella completely without threat of hurting her, and that we would spend the rest of our eternities together. Still, there were certainly considerations and loose ends to tie up.

Bella had spent much time with Carlisle and Esme since their initial introductions and always her conversations shifted back to stories of her youth, her parents, and everyone present could see her love for them. Her change was going to put a definite crimp in her contact with them.

I had, in fact, brought up the subject with her. I shared with her, in great detail, how the first year after her change would be spent in confinement with my family. She would never be allowed out alone, even to hunt, and she would be accompanied by at least two of us.

Carlisle and Esme had offered their cottage to us, a gracious offer that only I knew about. When I informed them of my visions, we discussed the need to keep her as far away from humans as possible in that tender first year. As much as I loved her, I knew firsthand that there was no way she could be trusted to control her thirst if there was a human within several miles.

My family's cottage in the mountains surrounding Seattle provided the perfect retreat.

The details were still being hammered out, Bella blissfully unaware of the detailed preparations that were going on behind her back. I did not want to stress her out anymore than absolutely necessary. She knew that I was going to be present at all times with her, that Edward and Jasper would be there, as well, and that we were making arrangements to keep her safe, but beyond that she trusted me to take care of the details that only vampires could foresee.

Only the timing remained up in the air.

"I've given it great thought, Carlisle," I responded to his question. "And you know, she's actually started talking to them about this 'trip' she is planning. She even told them it's just a pipe dream right now, but when the time is right she might just take off." Both Charlie and Renee knew that Bella had a good head on her shoulders and quite surprisingly hadn't argued with her. Renee, especially, was impressed that Bella was actually going to throw caution to the wind and take some time for just herself. Renee was quite the free spirit, I had learned from Bella's descriptions of her, and was thrilled that Bella just might do something spontaneous.

Spontaneous, yet permanent, I had told Bella when she had hung up from her conversation with her mother.

She had simply taken my hand, pulled me to the bedroom, and reminded me why permanent was a good thing.

Even Charlie – calm, cool, and collected Charlie – had supported Bella's decision to take some time off for herself.

Things were moving ahead without a hitch. I was so close to having my Bella with me forever, an unbreakable bond within two unbreakable bodies.

Life was almost…too perfect.

"Esme, what do you think? I mean, I know we have discussed all of this and that you and Carlisle understand how much I love her. I just feel like things are going too well. Does that make sense?"

She stood up from her perch and climbed over to sit next to me. "Alice, dear, you have no idea how long I have waited to see your eyes light up with true love. For decades I watched you wandering, searching, and I knew you were having fun. Fun is fleeting, though. We both know that."

I nodded, knowing just how true those words were. Decades of fucking and retreating had taken their toll on me. It was time to settle down.

"When I saw her for the first time in our home," Esme continued, "I was struck not as much by how much she adored you, but rather by how much you adored her. I had never seen that in you before, and it is new for you. The totality of your being was completed by her. As a mother, I can think of no greater happiness than for you to know true love, and there is no doubt in my mind that what you and Bella have is real. Getting to know her more over the last few weeks has taken away all doubt I may have had before."

"When a vampire finds their mate, they go through a permanent and irreversible change. This has happened to you, Alice. The rest is just a matter of details," Carlisle finished for her.

"So you're not upset that our family is growing?"

Esme looked shocked at my question. "How could you think that?"

"I just wonder sometimes if it's selfish of me to want this, to want her with me for eternity. I know the decision is out of my hands, but I just want her to be by my side forever."

Esme laughed and picked up my hand in hers. "Alice, do you think I would be upset if there were one more person to love in our lives? Bella is so easy to love."

And again, for the thousandth time since I met them decades earlier, I was so glad that Esme and Carlisle were my adoptive parents.

We made our way down the small cliff, and back to their house. I couldn't wait to get home and take Bella back into my arms.

While she was still warm-blooded.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Bella? Bella, baby?" I called as I dropped my keys into the small bowl next to the door of our apartment. I could not make out any sound within the apartment.

A note written on bright pink notepaper on the refrigerator caught my eye. Only Bella would have left a note in the one place in the apartment that I never used.

_Baby,_

_I wasn't sure when you'd get back and I've gone out to see a movie with Angela. I'll probably pick up some groceries on my way home. I talked to Edward earlier today, and he said he and Jasper were going out tonight, and that they hoped you'd join. Call him when you get a chance. See you tonight, baby. Oh, by the way, I left a little present for you in the bedroom. Hope you like._

_Yours forever,_

_Bella_

Damn. She wasn't here. And I was, as usual when I thought about her, a little horny. _Damn damn damn_.

I picked up her note and made my way to our bedroom. The sunset was bright gold enough through the windows. I scanned the room, eager to see what Bella had gotten me. She didn't have the financial wherewithal that I had, but from time to time she would find a little trinket or antique that made her think of me and I cherished each one.

Something told me that anything she would have left in the bedroom would not be innocent.

I did not spot anything out of the ordinary until I approached our bed…and stopped in my tracks. If my heart could beat, I would probably have had a heart attack.

Bella's red lace boy shorts were laid out on the bed, surrounded by 8x10 close-up photos of her wearing them. All around the apartment. A close-up of her beautiful hips lying against the couch cushions. A shot of her sumptuous behind from across the room as she leaned across the kitchen counter (_thank god for camera timers)_.

I picked up her glorious panties, and smelled the distinct aroma of my lover. She had worn these today. It was probably a good thing she wasn't here, because I would have had a very difficult time controlling myself. She knew how much I loved those panties.

More photos lay scattered on our bedspread. They weren't pornographic, per se, instead more like 1950s pinup poses. I could tell she had fun with the camera timer, because I knew there was no way another person would have ever seen her like this to take the pictures.

The last photo was my favorite. She leaned against the doorframe to our bedroom, her head thrown back, neck exposed, with her beautiful chest arching out through a white tank top, and her leg drawn up so the sole of her foot pressed against the doorframe. She was _magnificent_.

I had never been so grateful for her photo printer.

I flipped back and forth through the photos time and again, relishing each delicious curve. She had to know what this would do to me, and I was determined to show her exactly how much she turned me on when she got home.

We had made love daily – sometimes twice or three times – for months. I just could not get enough of her. As I stood holding her red lace panties in our bedroom, I could only imagine how many ways I would bring her to the edge when she got home.

I was contemplating just how to relieve a little of the tension in my tingling sex when my phone rang. Growling, I flipped it open. "Yes, Edward?"

"Alice! Where are you? Bella said she was going to send you out to play with us tonight."

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, um, I'm coming…I mean, I'll be there in a bit."

"Great. Jazz and I have missed you these last couple of days. Did I tell you about the trip we're planning in January?" I fondled the scrap of red lace still clutched in my hand. "We're going to go back to Isle Esme for a month. We haven't been there since…oh probably 1985. It's so time, don't you think?"

Edward knew just how to spoil a mood. "Yeah, sure. Sounds great. I'll see you guys in a bit, okay? I have to go."

"Great, Ali. Oh, wait, almost forgot."

"Yes, Edward! What?" I really wanted to get off the phone.

"Change of plans from when I talked to Bella earlier today; we want to check out some scenery and go for a run. Meet us at that park near Mom and Dad's and we'll head out to the mountains."

"Fine."

"Oh, and Alice?"

"What?" I yelled into the phone.

"How did you like the pictures?"

I clicked my phone shut, but not before hearing the guffaws on the other end. Who else would Bella have trusted to take those snapshots? No one else but her gay vampire soon-to-be brothers-in-law. Leave it to Bella to get Edward past his fear of "girlie parts."

When I found them half an hour later in the midst of the verdant forest, they were laughing already and straightening their shirts. _Figures,_ I thought. _I'm Bella-less for at least another hour, and they're getting some. Life isn't fair._

"All right, boys, put 'em back in your pants, there's a lady present," I called out.

"Yes, Alice," they sing-songed back to me. Edward swatted Jasper in the ass and they both jogged up to greet me. "So good to see you, Alliecat," Jasper said as he threw his arms around me. "Glad to see the old ball and chain let you out for an evening."

"She's not a ball and chain, you dork, and she's at the movies with her friend Angela, if you must know."

"So you're all alone, without your little woman," Edward teased. "I'm surprised you left the apartment at all with all the visual stimulation there." He stepped back, knowing I was going to thwack him on the back of the head if only I could get close enough. Sometimes that mind-reading ability of his really worked to my disadvantage.

To be honest, all I really wanted to do was wait at home for my sexy Bella. I would stick out a nice run with the boys, though, and then politely make my goodbyes.

I took off toward the thicker woods, hoping they would give chase. This was one of our favorite games – tag between vampires could be hysterically fun. The ferns and underbrush whizzed by me as I put some distance between myself and my brothers. Edward and Jasper always double-teamed me, though, and I heard them approaching from two sides. "No fair, you two are flanking me!" I yelled.

"It pays to be a mind reader every now and then," Edward called back. "Jasper, hard right!" Damn him, he saw the plan I was hatching in my mind.

"More like a miscreant mind reader, if you ask me!" I teased.

I really couldn't wait to bring Bella out here when she could help me beat them down. Another 15 miles were spent dodging, weaving, and falling back so they sped past me. When it became necessary to evade them, I dug my fingernails into the largest Douglas fir tree near me and scurried up to the top. They immediately followed, but unfortunately for them, their weight caused lower branches to bend, and they found themselves hurtling back down to the earth as the limbs cracked underneath them. "It pays to be a skinny little pixie every now and then," I taunted Edward.

Jasper just grumbled as he dusted himself off. "Damn, girl, and I liked this shirt."

I was over 50 feet up in the air, surveying the forest at night. Despite the fact that I didn't need to breathe, I couldn't help but take a long, soothing breath, inhaling the fresh scents around me. The city lights lay spread out behind us and I thought to myself, _I wonder where Bella is right now_. She was at a movie with her friend, Angela, whom she had met in one of her college English courses. After graduation, the two remained good friends. Although their movie dates had become less frequent and the two were losing touch with each other, they would occasionally make time on their calendars for each other. Bella told me these nights out would be one of the things she would miss about being human so I never begrudged her for spending time away from me.

The flickering city lights were suddenly shaking, though, when I heard a loud CRACK from below. _Oh, for the love of God,_ I thought. I knew that sound, and I knew that within a few seconds I'd be hurtling down to the hard forest floor.

If they couldn't catch me, my dear brothers would just hack the tree down. The brutes.

A second before the top of the tree crashed to the forest floor, I leapt and ended up rolling, _I would like to think elegantly_, before standing. "Nice, boys. Did we really need to destroy the flora?"

They each looked at me with winning grins. "I think this means you're it," Jasper taunted. "But before the game commences again, Edward and I have something to show you."

I didn't trust them.

"Alice," Edward whined. "You know we love you. Just come with us. And no peeking ahead."

Reluctantly, I let Jasper take my hand. We were running again. I took Edward's advice and didn't focus on where they were taking me. I would give them this, but I still was leery of anything these two had in mind. Their "presents" were sometimes less than tasteful. However, they had helped Bella with her gift to me, so maybe they weren't all bad.

When I started recognizing the pathless forest features, I knew where we were headed. As the trees cleared and we slowed to an easy jog I saw the clearing before us. "Really? The cottage?" I asked.

Edward led us single file into the clearing. "Alice, we wanted to give you something you would really appreciate."

Jasper squeezed my hand in his and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Welcome home, baby girl."

Our family's small cottage stood in the middle of the clearing. The stone façade that had been left unused for years was now looking almost homey before me. The wooden porch had been swept, and I spotted two rocking chairs next to each other on the porch.

"What's all this?" I asked.

Edward came to stand beside me on my right, taking my hand as Jasper had done on my left. "This," he gestured toward the cottage, "is for you. And Bella." His eyes swept over my face. "Do you like it?"

I couldn't move. I shook my head slightly.

"Do you love it?"

I still could not regain my faculties. All I could do was nod once.

"Great!" Jasper announced. "Now let's show you around."

My brothers walked with me slowly up to the two steps that led up to the porch. "After you, Ma'am," Jasper said as he bowed. "Ladies first."

"But…you two did all of this?" I asked incredulously. "When?"

Edward chuckled. "Well, you _have_ been spending an awful lot of time holed up in your apartment with your woman lately. We had some time on our hands," he said as he pushed the sturdy wooden front door open. "This is our gift to you. We know that you and Bella will need a comfy place for a year or so."

The last time I had been in the cottage, I had been helping Esme cover the furniture and preparing it for the next few decades we would be away before our move to Canada. That had been almost 30 years ago. As I walked through the front door, I sucked in a deep breath.

Lamps were lit around the living room, their warm glow casting over the freshly reupholstered furniture and side tables. Stacks of wood surrounded the stone fireplace. The wood beams on the ceiling had been stained and stood in stark contrast to the cream ceiling paint that I knew was fresh. Stone floors had been cleaned of their decades of dust. Small trinkets that I had collected over the years of our family's travels – seashells from the Atlantic Ocean, books from antique shops in New Hampshire, photo albums from decades of our family's history – adorned two shelves along the walls. A deep mahogany bookcase held hundreds of books, which would come in handy during that rough first year together once Bella was changed.

I was speechless. "You did all of this…for me?"

Edward pulled me into a hug, Jasper caressing my back. "You are our sister, Alice. Now don't go getting all emotional on us. It's for Bella, too. She deserved a nice place to while away that first year."

I took in everything around me, from the feminine touches they had placed generously around the room. My eyes fell upon the large overstuffed sofa that sat facing the fireplace.

"Red? You gave me a red sofa? It's just like the one in our apartment!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I have seen, much to my dismay, how attached you were to that piece, so it just seemed fitting that you have one here." He definitely had witnessed my thoughts of what I loved to do to Bella on that sofa, and I giggled.

I glanced at the hallway entrance. "And down there?"

Jasper patted my back. "You'll just have to go see for yourself, darlin'. That was the fun part of the whole design."

Squealing, I pranced down the hallway and into a large bedroom. After a dramatic intake of air, I came to a stop on the plush cream-colored carpeting. I was standing in what, I was sure, would be Bella and my bedroom, but it was like nothing I could have ever even hoped for. The king-sized sleigh bed was decked out with a cream and soft pink satin duvet along with what looked like ten feather pillows. The light knotty pine walls were left almost bare, except for a single shelf along the far wall that held photos of me, Bella, and the two of us taken over the last few months. Some were taken without me even knowing, and I was astounded at the beauty of our intimate and candid moments together.

"We left the closets empty," Jasper's voice came from behind me. As I turned, I saw him leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets. "We thought you might want to handle that yourself, when the time comes. We weren't sure when you planned to change her, but if it's a month from now or a year from now this place is ready."

"This is…this is more than I could have ever dreamed of, you guys." I danced to clutch them both to me. "Thank you so much!"

They hadn't just restored this cottage. They had blessed my relationship with Bella. I never loved them more than at this moment. "You two are just….you're just…."

Edward laughed. "Why, the pixie's speechless! Ssh, Jazz, let's just enjoy the silence." A moment later, he took my face in his hands and looked in my eyes. "We love you, babe, and we love Bella, too," he spoke softly. "As much as we fought it at the beginning, we both see that you two are most certainly meant to be together. Seeing you happy makes us happy. And doing this for you has brought us a lot of joy. Now, don't ask me to get more schmaltzy than this, or I might just have to kick your ass again."

Standing on my tiptoes, I threw my arms around Edward's neck and planted a kiss on his lips. Before Jasper could complain that he was being left out, I jumped in front of him and planted one on him, as well.

We laughed and walked back into the living room. "Please, Alice, promise me one thing," Edward chided. "Keep your thoughts to yourself about that bed. You're such a perv."

Any smartass remark was cut short when suddenly my vision clouded and the haze rolled in like a freight train. _A flash of light…smoke…screams…my worst nightmare coming true…_

My voice bellowed through the cottage. "NO!"

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

**I don't know how to say "thank you" to each of you for reading and following this little story. What originally started out as a one-shot quickly took on a life of its own as the girls kept asking me to tell their story.**

**Like I said up top, RL is throwing some curveballs to me that are making it difficult to write as much and as often as I had planned. I'm getting back on track, though. Alice and Bella are screaming for some alone time, so there will be an outtake on its way soon...**

**Big peryy hugs to you all,**

**twisted**


End file.
